Fablehaven Time
by PinkFan-Gurl
Summary: Kendra is obsessed with selfies, Bracken tries to figure out who Gavin is (or was rather; thanks Raxtus), Seth can't help but mess with everyone else's love life, Marla can't decide what noodles to buy, Bigfoot may possibly be real, Newel and Doren launch fire crackers on the naiads, and the Fairy Queen tries to catch up on modern day slang. What could go wrong?
1. Noodles

**let's see how far this story will get me...**

**i don't own Fablehaven or FB**

* * *

><p>Nearly tripping over a log lying out in the middle of the path, Seth stumbled over the boundary line that separated the perilous woods from the safe yard. Landing face first in the grass, he glanced back at where that dingy old ogress was gagging and huffing. She stood with her palms against the invisible barrier, lumpy face convulsing, avacodo green skin wrinkled and creased, and her sackcloth dress all grungy.<p>

Seth got to his feet, brushing loose soil from shorts and camo t-shirt. Mildly shaking his head, he made his way back to the porch, leaving the orgress tiredly slapping her palms on the magic barrier. If he was lucky, then maybe she would have a heart attack and die. That was a close call, closer than he ever had with the orgress. He doesn't care what Newel or Doren promises him, next time he isn't helping them pillage for soup.

Voulting the railing on the porch, Seth noticed that the house was abnormally quiet. Usually Grandma Larsen and Grandma Sorenson would be cooking lunch, or maybe Vanessa would be working on something involving her weirdo animals.

Creasing his lips, Seth ventured upstairs to his room in the attack. He figured he might as well chill out. Thrusting the door open, he found Kendra stretched out on her bed with her laptop. Ever since Grandpa finally relented and allowed technology on Fablehaven grounds, she's spent a lot of time up here.

Seth performed a belly flop onto his comforter where his laptop lay charging. "What you doing?"

Kendra didn't look up as she quickly typed something on her laptop. "None of your business, Seth."

Seth made a kiss face at his sister. "Are you messaging Bracken?"

Kendra fought off a blush, but Seth could see her pink cheeks. "No!" Kendra replied defensively, adjusting her laptop so that Seth couldn't see the screen.

Seth laughed, but didn't push his luck any farther. He flipped up the laptop, showing his password screen. His hands flew over the keys as he typed in his password, and then the computer opened up to his Facebook page, right where he left it the night before.

**Just barely escaped the ogress...again. Newel and Doren, I am _so _not helping you with stealing the soup anymore! **Seth typed what was on his mind.

_**(Newel da Satyr, Doren da Satyr, Kendra Sorenson, and 14 others likes this)**_

**Seth, you always know how to brighten my day! **Newel posted.

**Even if you didn't get any soup... **Doren posted a split second after.

Seth grinned wickedly at his computer. Admitting his stupid behavior was a lot more fun when other people commented on it.

**What are you doing harassing the ogress Seth? **Warren commented.

**Uh...sorry? **Seth quickly answered vaguely. He wasn't that sorry.

**Why didn't you invite me with you? **typed Warren in reply.

Seth laughed out loud at his computer screen. He could always count on Warren. From the bed beside him, he could hear Kendra sigh in annoyance. Seth rolled his eyes at her.

***sigh* what is it with boys? **Seth frowned at what Vanessa posted. Why did she type boys as if they were a disease?

**I know right! They're always getting into trouble or poking at a naiad with a stick. **Kendra responded half a second before Seth could protest.

"Kendra!" Seth exclaimed.

Kendra glanced at him from her bed. "What?"

"How dare you agree with the sexist comment that Vanessa said! It is absurd." Seth said, rather over dramatically.

Kendra rolled her eyes. "Geez, Seth." She unplugged the charger from her laptop. "I'm going to the family room."

"It's easier to call it the LIVING ROOM!" Seth called as she closed the door.

Seth turned back to his computer screen. Nothing had come up in 2 minutes so he scrolled up to the URL to refresh the page.

_**(Vanessa Santoro, Kendra Sorenson, Marla Sorenson, and 4 others like this)**_

Seth frowned. How dare all the girls "like" Kendra's comment?

**We don't poke naiads with sticks! **Warren's protest came up. Seth grinned. Warren was his stand-by-guy. He clicked the "Like" button on the comment.

**Unless you count that one time with Sylvia... **Doren's post popped up on the screen.

Seth face palmed. How were those guys his best friends? Seth widened his eyes at his screen. He really needed to get out more.

**Doren! Why did you blow our cover? :O **Tanu said. Seth nodded his head, only imagining what the big Samoan's face looked like as he read Newel's comment.

Elise's comment came up next. **Therefore Kendra's statement about boys poking things reign truthful. ;)**

Seth smirked at Elise's comment. She must be off doing Knights of the Dawn stuff but decided to check Facebook real quick. Sure enough, a second later, Elise had "liked" all of Kendra and Vanessa's comments.

Seth groaned. Just like girls to gang up on a bunch of cool guys. He typed furiously on his laptop, **That proves nothing!****  
><strong>

**Says the boy who turned that poor fairy, Tinsel, into an imp. :P **Seth scowled at Kendra's comment. He was even more appalled when virtually everyone "liked" her post.

_**(Elise Daniels, Mara Alverez, The Fairy Queen, and 78 others like this)**_

Seth had to do a double take when he saw Fairy Queen. She had a Facebook in fairyland? That was new.

**What did I hear about stealing from an ogress? **Grandpa Sorenson asked.

Seth flinched, almost being able to hear his grandfathers scolding voice. Maybe that earlier update wasn't very wise after all.

Newel's comment dinged up a minute later. **Busted, Seth.**

_**(Doren da Satyr, Warren Burgess, Dale Burgess, Tanu and 3 others like this)**_

Seth rolled his eyes. What a so-called friend. There goes blabber mouth Newel. Seth decided to drop out of the conversation. He decided to refresh the page to see what else was going on.

He was surprised to see a post from his mom with a picture. Seth figured she was at the supermarket or something. It was a picture of those shell noodles and the mostecholi kind. Oh great. Was his mom making spaghetti for dinner again? That's the third time in the last two weeks!

**Which noodles are better for dinner tonight? I can't decide! **Marla posted along with the picture.

**Neither. We should have something else for dinner. **Seth grinned at his handiwork.

**I have to agree with Seth on this one. **Kendra posted right after him. Seth smirked triumphantly when the notification saying _Kendra Sorenson likes this_ came up.

**I'm good with whatever as long as you pick up some Belgian Chocolate. **Scott replied to his wife's update. Seth wrinkled his nose. Belgian Chocolate was some strong tasting candy—even for him.

**What happened to the Almond Roca Resolution? **Grandma Sorenson wondered. Seth ran a hand through his hair. When did his Grandam Sorenson get Facebook? This was getting a little weird.

**yeah. The one we heard so much about? **Dale's response came up. Once again, Seth was taken back by Dale having FB. He would've been sure that Dale would be too busy to have one.

**I kinda had my fair share on New Year's last year... **Scott's answer popped up nearly 4 minutes later. Seth felt his eyes glaze over at that comment. Anything that happens on New Year's Eve followed by a dot, dot, dot was never something you want to uncover. It would be better left as a mystery.

Marla's new comment popped up on Seth's notification. He clicked on the refresh button and rechecked her post. **Should i just get a pizza instead?**

_**(Seth Sorenson, Kendra Sorenson, Warren Burgess, Newel da Satyr and 16 others like this)**_

Seth leaned back against his pillow. Mom was finally learning that pizza solves all problems.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Kendra stood in the blue tiled bathroom on the second level, brand new Iphone in hand. She had just gotten it for her 16th birthday. Styling her blonde hair so that it fell over her shoulder and her bangs fell over her hazel eyes, she held up her phone to take a picture. Once she got a result that didn't make her look ugly, she posted it on Facebook.<p>

**Selfie! **She tagged herself in it.

After a second, Bracken liked it. **You look beautiful! :) **

Kendra felt her face heat up as she hit the "like" button his comment. She really hoped he was going to come visit her at Fablehaven soon. Kendra refreshed the page and a few others had liked the picture.

_**(Bracken, The Fairy Queen, Grandma Larson, Vanessa Santoro, Tanugatoa, Marla Sorenson, and Warren Burgess like this)**_

**Thats what you're doing in the bathroom? I was wondering why you've been in there for so long! **Kendra pouted at her brother's comment. Just like Seth to say something completely embaressing.

_**(Doren da Satyr, Newel da Satyr, and Dale Burgess likes this)**_

Kendra glared at her phone screen. **Seth, are you outside the door?!**

**...maybe...**was Seth's answer.

Grandma Sorenson's comment came up next. **Kendra, you look beautiful, sweetie! Seth, leave her alone or you'll be doing the dishes.**

Kendra smirked at her Grandma's post. She could hear Seth through the bathroom door, scuttling away from the door.

**And the prideful Seth slinks away from the bathroom door ;) **Kendra typed out.

**LOL **Elise posted 2 seconds later. Kendra grinned again, clicking the "like" button on the post.

**Sounds just like Seth. I need to plan a trip to visit you guys. **Bracken commented again. Kendra restrained herself from jumping around the bathroom excitedly.

Seth replied to that with, **I betcha Kendra would like that. **

Kendra glared at her phone again. She. Was. Going. To. Kill. Seth. She unlocked the door and chased after Seth, who was racing down the steps. "Get back here Seth!"

Seth dove behind one of the sofas. "Kendra get away from me!"

Kendra shoved her phone into her sweatshirt pocket. Placing both hands on her hips she said, "Last words?"

Seth held up his legs that he could kick her if she tried to attack him, then he quickly typed on his dad's Ipad, **Warren!? Tanu?! Anyone? KENDRA IS GOING TO KILL ME!**

_**(Tanugatoa, and Warren Burgess like this) **_

Seth frowned at that. "Well you guys were alot of help."

**Kendra, don't hurt your brother. Dont make me come down stairs! **Marla's post popped up at the last second.

Seth flipped the Ipad around for Kendra to see. "Can't hurt me!"

Kendra rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "You're lucky." She turned on her heels and stomped up the stairs to the attic bedroom where she flopped on her bed the same way Seth had earlier. Seth trailed in the room a minute later, then layed on his back with the Ipad in hand.

**You think Seth will make it out alive?** Newel posted three minutes ago. Kendra grinned. She wished she hadn't missed that.

**Nah. Up against Kendra, Seth doesn't stand a chance. **Verl commented. Kendra buried her face in her hands. She didn't want Verl defending her.

**She's a goody-goody. She wouldn't disobey her mom. **Doren said right after.

Kendra growled. Okay, so maybe she was a little bit of a goody-goody, but it wasn't okay for other people to say that!

**Guys, come on. You shouldn't place bet like that. **Bracken defended less than a milisecond later. Kendra smiled at her phone. She really missed Bracken, and it was so sweet of him.

**Especially if Seth's safety is at stake. **Grandpa Sorenson's post came up.

**In response to Bracken's comment, **Seth posted. Kendra glanced at her brother. He had a smug face.

"Seth, what are you...?"

Seth grinned wickedly. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Kendra paled. "Don't you da-"

"Boop. Beep." Seth grinned, pressing the post button on the Ipad.

Kendra's phone buzzed with a notification. Timidly, she glanced at her thread.

Seth had finished his post. **Kendra is beet red and smiling like an idiot.**

_**(Bracken and The Fairy Queen likes this)**_

Kendra blushed and fumed at the same time, tapping away on her touch screen keyboard. **Seth, you are DONE!**

**OH CRAP! **Seth's post came up. A second half came up. **I'll be hiding at at the Inverted Tower if anyone needs me!**

**FEEL THE POWER OF MY FAIRY MAGIC! **Kendra posted as a joke.

**(Bracken, The Fairy Queen, Vanessa Santoro, Verl the Artistic Satyr, Elise Daniels, and 18 others likes this)**

She leapt onto Seth's bed and started the most cruel fairy torture ever - tickling.


	2. Molasses pranks and Unicorns

**i don't own Fablehaven or Facebook**

* * *

><p>Seth hid on the opposite side of the barn. He was going to be in <em>big<em> trouble, when Kendra got out of the shower. He was just glad that he could know what was going inside the house and on Fablehaven grounds without being seen. Thank goodness for wifi! Seth tapped away on the his dad's IPad, which he happened to have "barrowed without asking" again. His homepage popped up. He frowned when no one had posted anything.

He waited for about 30 seconds before the expected update wasposted on his timeline wall. **SETH! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?!**

_**(Bracken, Marla Sorenson, Mara Alverez, and 2 others likes this)**_

Seth grinned. He had finally exacted his revenge on Kendra for tickling him until his stomach exploded the night before. He quickly typed an answer. **Uh, what are you talking about?**

**Now what did you do Seth? **Bracken's post answered to the thread. Seth chuckled to himself. Just like the unicorn to come to Kendra's defense.

**I have no idea...** Seth posted, an obvious lie. He wondered if he could fool anyone. He doubted it, unless Tanu and Warren sided with him.

Kendra was obviously angry by the all caps of her next message. **AS IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW!?**

Seth tried to contain his laughter. **I have a busy schedule. You'll have to, ahem, _explain _your predicament.**

_**(Newel da Satyr, Doren da Satyr, and Tunugatoa like this)**_

The door from the main house burst open and Seth could hear the stern yelling of his Grandpa Sorenson. Now, Seth may have been a bit of an idiot, but he wasn't stupid enough to turn himself in right away. Maybe, when he was ready, he could pull the riddle-find-me-game.

**You totally did that on purpose! l:( **Kendra updated the thread. Seth smirked at his sister's annoyance.

**...seth, dude, what the heck did you do? **Bracken asked, surprising Seth how concerned the message seemed even though it was over a social media sight.

**No comment **Seth answered bluntly, a wicked grin on his face as he sat in the grass. The ground and the barn shook violently, shaking Seth so hard he thought he might accidently bite his tongue off.

"Sorry, Viola..." Seth whispered once the mooing stopped.

**Nice job Seth! Pranking Wars! :) :D **Newel said, acting a little bit too excited.

Seth nearly groaned when Verl's defensive comment over Kendra dinged on his notifications. **Seth Sorenson, how could you pull such a childish and cruel prank on your poor unsuspecting, and angelic sister Kendra? :(**

Slouching against the barn, Seth felt like driving his head into the wood. How could Verl refer to his sister as _angelic?_

**Are you still there Kendra? **Bracken asked.

Kendra replied a few moments later. **Yeah. I'm still here.**

Seth rolled his eyes, releasing an annoyed breath. Suuuureee. She's answer Bracken, but she won't answer Verl or admit how horribly pranked Seth had gotten her. Man, she could be such a Fairy Princess.

**So are you going to tell them what the prank was? **Seth waited patiently for the comments to update themselves.

**SO YOU ADMIT IT, _Seth Sorenson_?! **Seth couldn't contol his laughter. She even tagged him in her post!? How desperate was she to bust him? You'd think he'd taped all of her old Gavin letters on her bedframe. (Seth couldn't believe she _still_ had those. He knew she was over him, but she obviously had denial problems.)

**Perhaps. Like i said previous, busy schedule. I need to start keeping a calander. **Replied Seth after a slightly tenseful few minutes.

_**(Newel da Satyr and Warren Burgess like this)**_

Kendra typed back, **He put molasses in my conditioner bottle! My hair is full of TREE SAP!**

_**(Seth Sorenson likes this)**_

_**Seth, how could you!** _Verl commented. Seth found the comment rather dramatic. Just meeting Verl once could prove as much.

Pounding down on the touch screen keys, Seth's answer plopped up onto the blue thread. **Easy for you to say! She didn't tickle you until you almost peed yourself!**

_**(Kendra Sorenson, Bracken, Vanessa Santoro, Elise Daniels, and 5 others likes this)**_

**I'm having a crisis here! **Kendra pleaded through her next message. What a baby.

**I wish Lena were still here, she'd know of something... **Kendra's second post popped up. Seth's lips twitched. She did have a strong point there. His finger hovered over the screen for a second before he pressed the "like" button.

_**(Seth Sorenson, Dale Burgess, Ruth Sorenson, Bracken, Kendra Sorenson, and 19 others like this)**_

Dale was the next one to update the thread. In all honesty, Seth was getting tired of the conversation. **I'm sure we can find something on Google to get the molasses out of your hair.**

**Thx Dale. **

Seth scoffed. There goes his hard-earned handiwork, down the drain thanks to Dale and Google.

**Isn't peanut butter 'posed to get that stuff out? **Bracken asked. And there it is. Bracken was stuck in Turkey for so long he got a few modern day things messed up. He intitally thought that 'OMG' meant 'Oh Mother's Glory.' Seth had had a pretty darn good laugh at that.

**Yeah, thats if you get gum in your hair. **Doren corrected.

**Oh... :O **Bracken replied hastily.

**hahaha! that was sweet though! Thanks _Bracken_ :D **Seth set the IPad in his lap. Kendra really was like a loved sick puppy. He thought she had it bad when Gavin (Navarog, whoever)was around but she_ really_ liked Bracken.

**Just go wash your hair Kendra. **Seth finally decided to write before he leaned back his head. He needed a break from Kendra and Bracken's budding romance.

* * *

><p>Bracken sat at his desk in his room up in Fairyland. His room was about eight stories up in the castle, and the entire west wall was made of glass which his desk over looked, allowing his to stare down as he sat at his computer. And the best part was that it was one way glass, so no one else could see into his room.<p>

On the other side of the wall, Bracken could hear his older sister Nerida listening to her music. She was the one who was always blasting the most random music and was always changing her favorite music genre. What was worse, she had that personalty that made her tough to take serious since she was always using sarcasm. For being a unicorn princess, she was kind of irresponsible.

Rhoswen, however, was the oldest out of the Royal Siblings. She was much more elegant, responsible, and worrisom than the rest of them. She was the one that was following in their mom's footsteps more so, and took the blame whenever something went wrong. Rhoswen made decisions that were best for everybody, even if those decisions didn't benefit herself. What made Bracken sad about his oldest sister though, is that she rarely indulged in having a fun time. Rhoswen had long fiery red hair against cream colored skin that reaches below her knees that she keeps pulled up in a low, messy braid and her eyes are a grassy green.

The second oldest is Nerida, who was the definetly the laziest and most irresponsible. Nerida used to have her vibrant blue hair down to her waist, but decided to chop it off into a rat-nest bob when it became to har to manage and her violet eyes are said to be her best feature.

The third oldest is Odette, who is the sweet and bubbly sister. She's the one who goes out of her way to brighten everyone's day and has her own regal grace to her step. Bracken spent most of his time hanging out with Odette when they were young because she wouldn't let a younger brother embaress her or get in her way of having a good time with family. Odette has mid-back length golden blonde hair that she keeps in a loose braid down her side with a green ribbon somewhere in the braid to add an extra flounce. Her hazel eyes changes colors with her moods, so if she feels really happy, her eyes will have a lighter tint to them, where as if she is feeling downer, then they have more of a grey color.

The youngest in the family, who was also younger than Bracken, is Nyx. Nyx was by definition the baby of the family who was used to getting her way and being a bit pampered. Alot of times, she gets what she wants if she whines long enough, but now that she was getting older, The Fairy Queen was beginning to put an end to that. Nyx looks much different from the rest of the family, with bubblegum pink hair that is always in a messy bun on her head and brown eyes that have the Asian look.

Despite all their flaws, Bracken really did love all his sisters. (Plus they all were friends with Kendra and Seth which was a plus)

Bracken rolled his eyes as he signed onto Facebook.

A notification popped up, showing a new thread from Nerida. **It's official. Punk rock is officialy my favorite music genre now. :P**

Bracken scoffed at the post. He had half a mind to pound on the wall to get her to shut up, but Odette beat him to it. **Nerida, you're always changing your favorite music genres! ;)**

And Odette signed it with a smiley face. Bracken wondered if it were impossible for her to insult somebody without being sweet about it.

**The mortal band Fallout Boy has changed my life! **Nerida commnented back. The music in her room increased considerably. Bracken silently envied Nyx and Rhoswen who's rooms were on the floor below them and couldn't hear the pounding music.

**I don't see why you're so into that type. Pop is sooooo fun! **Nyx posted in response to Nerida and her punk rock. Bracken inhaled deeply. He had totally forgotten that the last time Nixie had visited Kendra in the mortal world, she had fallen head over heels for Justin Beiber.

**Oh no! Not that Justin Beiber stuff... **Bracken typed out. He grinned to himself before realizing he just had a Seth moment. Okay, that couldn't be good.

**Don't be mean to my future hubby! :'( **Nyx replied at the speed of light, which was ironic since her name meant dark night.

Rhoswen joined the conversation by typing, **Nixie, it's really not logical to be thinking with that frame of mind.**

Bracken raised his eyebrows at that post. Just like Rhoswen to bring up logic.

**Come on, guys! Don't degrade poor Nixie's dreams of being JB's bride! ^-^** And there's Odette with her constuctive advice, even if Justin Beiber made Bracken want to use Nerida's third horn to stab his ears every time _Never Say Never _came on.

_**(Odette la Cutie likes this)**_

**Wait! I just changed my mind. Classic Rock is my favorite. **Nerida updated her favorite song genre, for probably the third time that day.

Biting back a grin, Bracken commented on his sister's bipolar attitude toward songs. **What a big surprise. I'm sure you're going to have a thing for country in a few hours...**

Bracken heard the music on the other side of the wall blare even louder and he could tell that he had slightly offended Nerida. Nerida pounded on the wall and screamed soemthing at him that he couldn't hear over the wailing singer. **What was that? I can't hear you through the wall over your 'sick beats'**

_**(Nyx (Nixie), Odette la Cutie, and Rhoswen like this)**_

**hahaha! LOL! **Nyx commented. Now, Nyx had a very high pitched laugh that sounded like a cat's tail was stepped on, even though it was cute in it's own right. Even a story above, with thick marble floors with fairy dust throught it, Bracken could hear Nixie guffawing at a frequency of 20,000 Hz.

**Good one Bracken. Sick beats? Funny! **Bracken was a little surprised when Rhoswen commented on his witty comment as well. Normally she was on Facebook for a total of 3 minutes a week, opposed to Nyx who was on almost 90 hours a week. Of course, Nixie was the mortal equivalent of a 14 year old girl while Rhoswen was the mortal equivalent of a 24 year old.

**Totes hilare! **Odette posted a minute after. Odette and Nyx were really into the texting slang that Kendra showed them.

**Hardy-har-har. You guys kill me. **Nerida commented nearly 4 minutes later, way after the conversation had died off. Bracken laughed to himself, wondering what his sister was doing now. Although music was her kryptonite, she was really into scary stories and spent alot of time reading those, much to mother's dissatisfaction.

_**(Bracken, Odette la Cutie, Nyx (Nixie) and Rhoswen like this)**_

Since his sisters were probably off in their own La-La Land, Bracken decided to check up on Kendra and the whole 'molasses in the hair' problem.

**Kendra? how's your hair? **

He waited for a few minutes when Kendra finally answered.

**I feel_ alot_ better! Dale helped me use some sort of stuff that got it right out. My hair has never been so soft! **

**Awesome! Thats great! Did seth get in trouble? :O **Bracken typed back, after "liking" Kendra's last comment.

**Nope. The little doof ran off this morning and still hasn't revealed himself. :/ **Kendra answered.

Bracken felt a little bad since he had a feeling Seth was hiding behind Viola's barn, but it was 'Guy Code' that you weren't allowed to rat each other out to:

a) parents (especially mom)

b) annoyed sisters

c) girlfriends, when you really needed a break.

**Hasn't he hinted at his location on FB? **He tried changing the conversation slightly.

**_(Kendra Sorenson likes this)_**

**I wish...**

**HAHAHA! Can't find me! **Seth's comment popped up all of a sudden. Bracken dropped his head in his hands. What was Seth planning now?


	3. Seth Hunt

Kendra sat at her laptop, trying to figure out where her annoying brother was. Even if she found him, there wasn't much she could do to him. She supposed that Grandma Sorenson could punish him by making him do the dishes for a week... Yeah. That could work.

**Seth where are you? **She posted on Facebook. She doubted that he would answer, let alone tell her where he is.

She was mildly surprised when her notifications blinked with a message from Seth. **Wouldn't you like to know ;p**

Kendra pursed her lips. She wouldn't be able to force him to tell her anything without any leverage over him. She wished she remembered the name of that one girl he had a crush on last year. (They had been re-enrolled into the public schools)

**Why don't you give us clues to find you **Bracken suggested. Kendra's heart skipped a beat. Bracken said _we _as in the two of them looking for Seth.

Kendra strained her ears for voices when she heard the front door downstairs open and close. She heard muffled voices, but she didn't hold her breath. Her phone buzzed in her pocket.

She had gotten a text from Bracken.

_I'm downstairs :)_

_lets find Seth _

_-bracken_

Kendra refreshed her page real quick to see if Seth had answered, even though her heart was bounding a million miles an hour. She was relieved to see Seth's latest update.

**Sure. Sounds fair.**

_**(Newel da Satyr, Doren da Satyr, Warren Burgess, Tanugatoa, and Vanessa Santoro likes this)**_

**sounds like quite the wild goose chase Seth. **Tanu posted a second later. Kendra closed her laptop and headed downstairs. Patting her pockets, she double checked to make sure she had her phone. (she did)

When she entered the kitchen, Bracken was sitting on a bar stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen. His silver bangs hung over his eyes in a cute way and he was dressed casually in blue jeans, a green hoody, and black high-top converse.

Grandma Sorenson had a plate of cookies in hand that she was offering him. "Here you go dear."

Kendra wanted to retreat upstairs and change out of her paint stained jeans and Teen Titans graphic t-shirt, but it was too late. Bracken had noticed her and smiled. He slid off the stool. "Hey Kendra. You're hair smells purdy."

Kendra blushed, running a hand through her blonde hair. "Thanks, Bracken."

Bracken brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. "You smell all fruity."

Kendra grinned. "Its probably just molasses."

Grandma Sorenson clucked her tongue. "Seth. Always getting into trouble. What are we going to do with him?" She slowly nodded her head. "Speaking of which, where is he? I haven't seen him in hours."

"Thats what we're doing. Seth left us a scavenger hunt thing in order for us to find him." Bracken explained, cookie in hand.

Kendra hid a smile. Gosh her brother was complicated.

Grandma Sorenson laughed. "I won't hold you kids up any longer. Have fun."

"Thanks Grandma." Kendra and Bracken walked out onto the back porch. Kendra compressed her lips, trying to think of where Seth would be hiding. "Soo, you finally decided to visit me?"

Bracken didn't look at her. He stared straight ahead at the garden teeming with fairies. "Nah. Nerida wouldn't stop blaring her newfound obsession with pop music, and Nyx wouldn't stop spouting Justin Beiber facts."

Kendra frowned. Not quite the answer she had been looking for. "Oh."

Bracken chuckled, draping an arm around her shoulder. "I'm just kidding. Mostly. I really did come to visits you."

A smirk twitched at Kendra's lips. "No, I knew you were joking." Which, she totally did know. (Not) "I just thought that Nerida was into pop music two days ago."

Bracken gave her an exasperated look as if to say, _that's what I said. _"She was, but apparently she didn't get enough during that 3 hour time period."

Kendra grinned as she pulled out her phone. "Let's find that annoying butt."

Bracken raised an eyebrow playfully. "I thought we were looking for Seth."

"That's what I just said." Kendra and Bracken shared a joking look as she signed onto Facebook using her cellular device.

**oh my gosh, Seth, you really have a demented idea of fun.** Warren had posted almost four minutes ago. Kendra smirked, holding the screen in a way so that Bracken could see it too.

Bracken chuckled. "Knowing Warren, he probably wishes he came up with this idea to pull on Van."

"Mmm-hmmm." Kendra thought Bracken had hit the nail right on the head with comment, refering to Vanessa and Warren.

**_you_ just wish you came up with that idea yourself :/** Seth had written back to Warren a few minutes ago.

_**(Tanugatoa, Vanessa Santoro, Nyx (Nixie), Odette la Cutie, and Ruth Sorenson likes this)**_

Kendra giggled. "I just love Odette's username. La Cutie? How adorable is that?!"

Bracken rolled his eyes. "She thinks she's the next My Little Pony."

Kendra kept scrolling through the comments but that's where they had stopped. She was going to have to have Seth tell them their rhyme, and the man-hunt had better be quick since it was a little bit past 1:00pm and it would be getting dark in a few hours. Oh crap.

Bracken touched her shoulder, and Kendra jerked her head surprised. "You okay?" Bracken asked concerned. "You paled a bit."

"I just got a bad thought." Kendra shook her head, willing herself to forget.

"What?"

"What if Seth decided to keep us out here looking for him after dark since he can use his Shadow Charmer powers and stuff?" Kendra refreshed her page.

Bracken shrugged. "I doubt he's risk being reprimended by your Grandma and Grandpa Sorenson. I'm pretty sure Ruth was serious about washing the dishes."

Kendra smirked. "Yeah. You're definetly right there."

**SETH! POST YOUR FIRST CLUE! **Kendra typed.

Bracken leaned over her shoulder and read the message. "I bet he'll comment about you yelling at him or something about all caps."

**Geez Kendra. You dont need to yell in all caps. **Seth responded a second later.

Bracken grinned while Kendra resisted the urge to punch his shoulder.

_**(Warren Burgess and Nyx (Nixie) likes this)**_

"Pfft. I think Nyx might like Seth more than Justin Beiber." Bracken muttered.

"Nyx and Seth together? That world might be worse than whatever Gorgrog would have done." Kendra agreed.

"Ain't that the truth." Bracken murmured.

**Sorry. Whats the clue? **Kendra amended quickly. She felt her face heat when she felt Bracken's breath on her neck, a clear sign that he was reading over her shoulder.

**Where does the ground shake but never split? **Seth answered.

Kend snorted as she typed back. **what kind of rhyme is that?**

**_(Newel da Satyr, Doren da Satyr, Tanugatoa, and Dale Burgess likes this)_**

**Hey! Dont make fun of my lousy poetic skills! **Seth pleaded back, in almost an annoyed joke. At least the kid had a good sense of humor.

Tanu's comment was the next to come up. **Seth, even by my standards, which is pretty low, that was pretty degradable =/**

**What's with the big words all of a sudden.** Seth typed out in response. Kendra re-read hid clue. What the neck was going through that child's mind?

_**(Dale Burgess, Newel da Satyr, Marla Sorenson, Doren da Satyr, and 4 others likes this.)**_

**my thoughts exactly **Doren posted.

Kendra bit down on her clenched fist. "What do you think he means by this? It doesn't make sense or rhyme."

Bracken pretended to study the clue for a minute since he already knew where it meant. Seth had to become a bit more original. "It means Viola's barn."

Kendra just nodded her head. "Maybe. Come on." She vaulted over the railing and landed lightly on her feet. Bracken followed her example and together they bolted over to the barn. Kendra kept her eyes glued to the ground, looking for anything her annoying brother might have left behind. That's when she stooped down to pick up a spoon stained with chocolate syrup. "Seth's been here."

"Thats for sure." Bracken murmured.

**Okay seth. We found your hideout at the barn and your spoon. whats the next clue** Kendra typed out to her brother.

**okay. next clue: *creepy voice* my precious **Seth answered

_**(Seth Sorenson, Doren da Satyr, and Dale Burgess likes this) **_

**Seth are you too serious? **Kendra answered back. If he was using a Lord of the Rings connection, then he was referring to Muriel's old shack.

**yeah. why? **Seth's innocent answer popped up.

"Can you believe this guy?" Kendra showed Bracken her cellphone screen.

Bracken pursed his lips. "Muriel's shack?" he guessed.

Kendra bobbed her head. "He's always referring to Muriel as golem."

Kendra tapped away on her virtual keyboard real quick. **Its Muriel's shack. you'd better start running.**

**That a girl Kendra! you hunt down your brother! **Doren's comment plopped up.

Bracken nudged Kendra with his elbow. "We should go to the shack."

"Yes." Kendra and Bracken headed for the edge of the woods. From there, they took the trail that led to Muriel's old shack. "Where do you think he lead us next?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Bracken shoved his hands into his jean pockets. "Maybe Kurisok's Tar Pit."

Kendra laughed. "Or maybe where Olloch is left as a statue!"

Bracken cracked a smile. "Or the bottom of the naiad pond."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he led us to the Inverted Tower or Graulas' cave." Kendra added.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, so Kendra decided to refresh her Facebook page as they kept walking. There was a notifiction from her friend Alyssa, so she clicked on it. It opened up to a video of Alyssa pretending to be a wizard and using magic to open the automatic doors at Walmart. Kendra giggled. "Bracken! Look at Alyssa. She's such a goof."

Bracken peeked at the video, laughing at Alyssa. "She's always sending random videoa."

Kendra giggled lightly. "Thats Liss." She tucked the phone back in her pocket as they reached the shack. It looked a bit more run down than before, but it still had the stup in the middle and the ivy crawling up the walls.

Bracken crouched down where there were a few footprints in the dirt along with a few Snickers wrappers. "Seth..."

"Something tells me he's sending us to clean up the messes that he makes on Fablehaven grounds." Kendra sighed.

Bracken rose from the dirt, brushing loose soil off his pants. "I second that."

**Okay Seth, we're done with this. Me and Bracken are heading back to the main house. **Kendra messaged her brother.

Seth's next comment made Kendra want to choke him. **I didn't know unicorn boy was with you. ;) awe, young love**

_**(Tanugatoa, Newel da Satyr, Elise Daniels, The Fairy Queen, Odette la Cutie, Nyx (Nixie) and 18 others likes this)**_

Kendra felt her face heating up and she was probably blushing like crazy. She felt Bracken's hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?" Bracken asked.

Kendra nodded, feeling embaressed. When she got home, she was going to break Seth's arm.


	4. Girls Night and Guys Night

**I dont own anything...unfortunately**

**p.s. expect random updates. i'll do this story when i have nothing better to do**

* * *

><p><strong>Girls' NightGuys' Night**

Vanessa kicked up her feet as she snuggled onto the couch in the main house. She had been staying with Ruth and Stan in one of the guest rooms, but spent most of her time out catalouging creature types throughout Fablehaven with Warren, out on Knights of the Dawn missions with Warren, and just hanging out in gerneral with Warren.

Rapping her fingers a good twenty times on the coffee table while she waited for her laptop to load, Vanessa clicked on the tv. She still found it as a delightful surprise to watch television after a rough day, especially since Stan hadn't allowed electronics on Fablehaven grounds for years. She wasn't much for reality tv, but there was something about the HGTV channel that interested her. The thought of Nicole Curtis doing thousands of dollars worth of renovations virtually by herself gave her a satisfied feeling.

After what seemed like forever, the computer finally booted up and dinged the way it did when it finished turning on. She typed in her password and the page opened up to where she had left off earlier that day. She chuckled to herself when she saw a picture that Kendra had uploaded a few hours ago.

Moving the arrow over the 'view' option, Vanessa opened up the picture. It was a selfie of Kendra and Bracken out in the woods. Muriel's ivy shack was in the background, green leaves snaking around the corroding metal bars and rotting planks of wood. Kendra's blonde hair was draped over her shoulder and her smile was wide showing off her perfect white teeth. Bracken was stanging behind her, silvery blonde hair brushed thinly over his bright eyes, one hand wrapped around affectiontly around Kendra's shoulder. With the other hand, he gave her finger-bunny ears.

The comments were almost 50 minutes old, but the narcoblix decided to scroll through them anyway.

**Brackendra! I _totally_ ship it! **Nyx had posted. Vanessa hadn't had the honor to personally meet the Fairy Princesses, but she didn't need to meet them to know that Nyx was like a crazy, hormonial teenager.

**Brackendra? What the heck is that, Nixie? **Seth had asked her. Vanessa had the urge to facepalm, even though she didn't do it. Seth was sometimes more clueless than a sack of flour.

**Seth, you're as clueless as a sack of flour. **Warren stated. Vanessa arched her eyebrows. Great minds think alike? Yeah. That's it.

**OOOO! BRACKENDRA! I love it! **Doren had commented.

**Dont tell Verl though... **Newel had warned him almost 6 seconds later. She had to restrain a laugh. She could imagine Newel and Doren going on and on about Kendra and Bracken while in an engaged tennis match.

Verl's next comment almost made her crack. **What about KendraxVerl? what about Kenderl?**

Vanessa bit back on her tongue to keep from laughing. She was sure that her face was bright red. She couldn't believe this all had happened less than hour. She silently wondered if Kendra and Bracken were back yet. It wasn't dark yet, but the sky was already beginnig to fill with stars.

**Verl, do you even know what a ship is?** Seth asked him. Vanessa pursed her lips, a smile twitching. Seth had posted his comment only 4 minutes ago. This would probably get even more interesting. Her happy mood slowly dissipated when 3 more minutes passed without an answer.

Wringing her fingers, Vanessa set her laptop aside on the couch. She jumped to her feet, and made her way to the kitchen. Humming 'Walking on Sunshine,' she made herself a glass of iced tea. Mixing lemon and honey into the drink, she smacked her lips and returned to the couch. She felt her excitement when she saw that more comments popped up.

**Of course i do!** Verl answered back.

**hahaha! if you're going to support a ship, it should at least be realistic! **Nyx posted along with one of those huge smiling, smiley face icons.

Vanessa snorted in agreement. She hit the "like" button. Verl and Kendra was as ridiculous as herself and Newel. Or Doren. Or anyone other than Warren, 'cause let's face it. Vanessa wasn't looking to be with anyone other than Warren. And even he was clueless as Seth. Oh lord.

**yeah. Brackendra at least makes sense. **Seth seconded. Nodding slightly, Vanessa "liked" that comment as well. She found it kind of sweet that Seth was defending his sister from a creepy, love-sick satyr.

**SETH! YOU BETTER DUCK AND COVER **Kendra's furious statement popped up. Oh-ho, Kendra still had a bone to pick with Seth. But what had taken Kendra so long to get home when she had said she was on her way back an hour ago? Vanessa was _very_ curious to hear that story.

**oh, crud. she didn't even use an exclamation point. just caps. this can't be good.** Seth updated real quickly.

The door slammed, shaking the entire house. Kendra stormed through the kitchen and into the living room. Unlike her selfie, her hair was messy and pulled up in a low ponytail. She was still dressed in her paint stained jeans and Teen Titans top that showcased Raven and Starfire back-to-back. Her hazel eyes looked furious. She wasn't smiling now. "Where is Seth?"

Vanessa slightly closed the laptop, sympathising for Kendra. "Seth emabaressing you?"

Kendra nodded, her shoulders stiffening slightly.

"Last i knew, he was up in your room. You're parents and grandparents are sleepng, so keep it quiet if you don't wanna get in trouble." She held a finger to her lips and winked, as if saying this is our secret.

Kendra smiled, but not the sweet one that she was used too. Kendra had that sarcastic smirk, the one she wore whenever she unexpectedly shove Seth in the pool when he was still dressed in jeans and a camo-shirt. "Thanks, Van." She turned toward the foye where the stairs were.

"One sec." Vanessa held up a palm to stop Kendra from leaving. She stopped short in the hallway, listening intently. "Where'd Bracken go?"

Kendra's face flushed, but she did a good job hiding it. "He's staying at Warren's cabin for the night. Guys' night i guess."

"Aha." Vanessa nodded as Kendra mounted the stairs up to the attic. She could only imagine what was going to happen. She eased the top of the laptop open, and wondered if Kendra would have a heart-attack on sight when she saw the comment that Bracken had posted.

**Brackendra. I like it. :D **Oh yes. Kendra was probably going to squeal into her pillow when she saw that post.

**OMG! Bracken, you totally have to ask her out! **Odette, his other sister, commented.

**Brackendra shippers unite! **Nerida updated a minute later. Okay, Vanessa thought, Nerida had to have been messing with Bracken. She had heard that Nerida was more sarcastic than the other sisters.

**Are you just kidding? **Rhoswen asked.

Vanessa winced when she heard a loud grunt from upstairs, then pounding footsteps down the stairs. Kendra reappeared in the doorway and Vanessa looked up. "He wasn't up there?"

Kendra shook her head. She wasn't scowling, which was a good sign, and she had changed out of her clothes into blue pj pants with clouds on them and a light blue top. "He left a note saying that he went to spend the night with Warren 'for fear of his limbs being ripped from his body and head incapiated.'"

Vanessa arched her eyebrows. "Descriptive."

"Uh, yah." Kendra plopped down on the couch beside Vanessa. She picked up her friend's iced tea and took a sip. "Rasberry. Nice choice." she mumbled, giving the glass to Van.

Vanessa smiled, taking the glass then setting it back on the table. "In need of a cheesy chick-flick?"

Kendra cracked a smile. "Sounds good." She pulled out her phone and posted her own update.

**girls' night out. finally got rid of the pest **

**what do you mean? you're still there **Seth was really cruising for a bruising.

Kendra stared at her phone for a second. **Okay, tomarrow morning, we'll discuss you and Nixie**

Clicking play on Bounty Hunter, Vanessa leaned back on the couch. "Brilliant comeback, Kendra."

_**(Bracken, Kendra Sorenson, Warren Burgess, Nerida, and Odette la Cutie likes this)**_

Kendra smiled in satisfaction. "Let's have this girls night, Van."

* * *

><p>Warren collapsed onto his couch, dark hair mussed. His body ached from relocating and transplanting a tree nymph with the help of Tanu and Stan. Needless to say, it took alot of energy to transplant a nymph who couldn't decide whether she wanted the view of the pond or the grassy field where the satyrs played.<p>

Laying on the floor were Bracken and Seth. Bracken had changed into silver, black, and white pajamma pants and a frosty blue sweatshirt with a pocket on the front. Seth, who was shuffling a deck of cards, was dressed in dark green and black plaid pajamma pants and a camoflouge t-shirt.

"Warren, are you going to play another round?" Seth offered, shuffling the cards with an expert skill.

"Seth, we've played Garbage like twenty times." Warren groaned back, rubbing his eyes. He hadn't been expecting Bracken to spend the night, but that was easily accomodated for. Seth just randomly popped in after he had upset Kendra again, and that kid was just a bundle of energy.

"Yeah. But Bracken won every single one of those games, so we're going to keep playing until i mop the floor with unicorn boy." Seth spread out the cards in a fan. He batted his eyelashes as if he were an English princess.

Bracken chuckled at Seth's persistance and at the fatigue Warren was showing. "Seth, maybe we should call it a night?"

"Why? So you can Snapchat the Fairy Queen's Handmaiden?" Seth set aside the cards, getting full enjoyment from the pink color that Bracken was turning. "Top shelf!" Seth grinned, giving Warren a fist-bump.

"Are you two going to settle down?" Warren asked his two 'guests.' He really needed some sleep, or else he was going to fall over.

"Not until we play one more card game." Seth persisted.

"52 pick-up. Then you have to chill, okay Seth?" Warren leaned forward, taking the deck of cards from Seth's eager grasp. "One. Two." Instead of saying three, he just dropped the deck onto the floor.

Before Bracken could even bend over, Seth had already collected all 52 cards in his palm. Narrowing his eyes, Bracken tried to thinof how Seth could have down that. It was like he had magically forced them into his palm. "Shadow Charmer stuff?" he guessed.

Seth frowned, signaling that Bracken had guessed correctly. "Unicorns know everything."

"Why do you say that?" Bracken teased back, sitting crisscrossed on the floor. He heard soft snoring from behind him, so he turned around to find Warren passed out and drooling.

Seth carefully slipped the laptop that was resting on the couch beside Warren out of his grasp. He sat down next to Bracken with a mischievious grin on his face. "You thinking what i'm thinking unicorn boy?"

Bracken brushed some of his silver bangs out of his eyes. "Judging by the look on your face, this can't be good."

Seth shrugged innocently as he opened up Facebook on Warren's account. "Come on, Bracken! Have fun! Pretending to be Warren won't be _soo_ bad!"

"You've been on a roll this week with breaking rules."

Seth shrugged again. "Hey, even Kendra breaks rules from time to time to have some fun. Don't be such a goody-goody."

Bracken released a deep sigh. "Mother's going to have my head. Okay. Let's do this!"

Seth cracked his knuckles, his grin widening. "Welcome to the dark-side, my friend."


	5. Hello, My Name is Warren

**I dont own anything...unfortunately**

**p.s. expect random updates. i'll do this story when i have nothing better to do**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, My Name is Warren<strong>

Seth grinned, his stomach fluttering with excitement. You know that excited feeling you get right before you do something dangerous? Yeah, that's how he was feeling. And with Bracken in on this, he totally won some points for bringing the fairy prince to the dark side.

"What now?" Bracken asked, leaning against Seth's shoulder so he could see the screen.

The 14 year old quickly typed out on Tanu's timeline, **Hurry! Meet me at the Coney Island on the corner of Dutch and Lincoln.**

**Why? **Tanu responded.

**John Green is having an autograph signing for the Fault in Our Stars! **Seth replied hastily as Warren.

**Oh My Gosh! I'm on my way! Should we bring Kendra? She loves that book too! **Tanu asked a few minutes later. Seth suspected he had changed into presentable clothes.

**no. She's probably sleeping. We'll get her a signed copy tho **

"Anything to not get busted, right?" Bracken teased.

Seth just rolled his eyes as he made a new post to Doren's timeline. **Sorry dude. I just heard that Stan's cancelling the WiFi and cable television :/**

Seth leaned back against the back of the couch, satisfied with his work.

Bracken patted him encouragingly on the back. "Seth, they are going to be so mad."

"Just watch. The real reactions is the real fun part."

**WHAT!? THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! **Newel posted in a frazzle. Seth and Bracken smirked to themselves. Satyrs were soo over dramatic.

**How could this be!? THE NEXT SEASON OF MODERN FAMILY STARTS TOMORROW NIGHT **Doren responded. Oh yeah. Doren gets really mad if he misses a single episode of that show. He was crazy about it.

Bracken laughed, quiet enough not to wake Warren, who was snoozing across the room. "They're losing it."

Seth grinned. "Watch this."

**I feel the same way! We should protest. . . . **Seth typed out, posing himself as Warren. He could only imagine what those two would do. They were hardcore about their television.

Off to his side, Bracken snorted.

Doren was the next to answer. **Fool proof plan, Warren! We can always count on you! ;D**

Seth shook his head. "Count on Warren? Can count on him to give bad advice."

"At least when you're impersonating him."

"Precisely."

**We need a slogan! **Newel suggested.

**Yes! **Doren agreed. A half second later, a second half to his message popped up. **Something catchy that really gets the point across.**

Gliding his hand across the keyboard, Seth nodded his head. "Got any catchy rhymes in mind, unicorn boy?"

Stretching out his legs from the criss cross position he was sitting in, Bracken almost laughed. "No. I'm not the crafty one. That's a combination of Rhoswen and Odette."

"And Nixie."

"Speaking of Nixie-"

"Look at that!" He averted his attention to the laptop.

**How about, 'no television, no sleep!' ? **Doren asked helpfully.

**Kinda cheesy, pal **Newel posted back. Seth clicked his tongue in agreement. Doren wasn't very artistic either.

**just wake him up and demand to talk to him **Seth advised through Warren's name.

"Oh ho. Stan will not be happy with you." Bracken warned Seth, popping open a can of Siera Mist.

Seth smiled, waving a dismissive hand. "Relax Bracken. Grandpa will be mad at Warren. That's the point."

"To screw over Warren's life?"

"Partially. But mainly to have fun without getting into trouble." Seth grabbed a handful of popcorn from a bowl sitting a little ways to his left.

"Wow."

**Warren, you are the smartest person ever! **Doren complimented, adding one of those smiling blinky icons.

Seth grinned again. **oh guys. I'm not that smart. Seth on the other hand, he's a freaking genius! He is sooo smart, and- well the list could go on forever about how amazing Seth Sorenson is**

Warren grunted, smacking his lips in his sleep. Guiltlessly, Seth hit the "post" button.

"You are conceited." Bracken told him with a tight grin.

"I'm not attracted to MEN!" Seth defended himself, scooting half a foot away from Bracken.

Bracken restrained a really loud laugh. "Conceited means selfish."

"I uh...knew that."

**wow Warren. Okay then **Doren's post seemed kinda forced, as if he couldn't believe what the neck he wa a reading.

**Watch out Stan! Here we come! **Newel updated his timeline with a tag saying that he was on his way to have a 'chat' with Stan about the television scare.

"That aside," Bracken coughed into his fist. "What now."

Seth stroked an imaginary beard. "Wanna try messing with Dale?"

Bracken smiled, showing an array of perfect white teeth. "Gimmee."

**Dale, I'm so ashamed! **Bracken typed out on the laptop. He hit send, half expecting Warren to wake up and yell at the two of them.

**what's wrong, bro? **Dale asked.

Seth giggled. Dale being emotional? Hysterical.

**I totally peeked at your fanfiction folder...I couldn't help myself **Bracken tapped away at the keyboard.

"Are you serious?" Seth sounded way to giddy with an amused tint in his eyes.

"Maybe."

Dale's next comment only confirmed it further. **Why would you post that here?**

**I'm sorry Dale. I know you didn't want me to find out that you're a Brony, but I knew I had to make things right by apologizing for looking at your My Little Pony folder **Bracken suddenly started feeling bad for Dale and Warren. Why had he let Seth convince him to do this? Before he could erase what he'd typed, Seth punched the send button for him.

**WARREN! **All caps and five exclamation points. Dale was really mad.

**Gotta go, bro! My biscuits are burning! **Bracken shoved the computer back into Seth's lap, his head swimming with guilt.

Seth scrolled back to the top of the page and hit refresh. "Look it! Your sisters on!"

"Which one?"

"Odette and Nerida."

**Does this gown make me look fat? **Odette had posted a picture of herself in a pink evening gown that billowed around her feet like a liquid puddle.

Seth went ahead and said, **Girl, you so hot, you make the Bahamas look colder than ice**

**Were you hitting on me? **Odette demanded. She must have put some unicorn-fairy magic into that one, cuz Seth's face started heating up.

**What a horrible pick up line. . .** Bracken posted a half second later.

Seth glanced to his right, a frown on his face. "Hey!" He exclaimed offended upon noticing Bracken on his own account on an Ipod.

**that was weird for everyone. . . **Nerida answered back. She added a little icon of a smiley face listening to a pair of fancy headphones.

Seth dropped out of the conversation, deciding to pick on his sister. **hey kendra? **

**Yeah, Warren? **Kendra answered a few minutes later.

"Seth?" Bracken narrowed his eyes at the younger boy.

"Yes, unicorn boy?" Seth blinked innocently. He ignored the look Bracken gave him and carried about his business. **Have you not kissed Bracken yet because you always are thinking about Gavin?**

Bracken frowned. There was that name again. Who was Gavin and what did he have to do with Kendra?

Kendra's response came slow. **no. I'm over Gavin. The time just hasn't been right yet.**

Seth clicked his tongue again. "See that, Bracken? If you want some sugar from Kendra, you're gonna have to pull off some romantic junk."

Bracken snorted. "You weirdo."

"Do you or do you not want to kiss my sister?"

"Maybe"

"Yes or no?"

Silence, but Seth saw Bracken's cheeks burning bright red. Seth bit his lower lip, planning his next move.

**oh ok. Do you ever think about the time when you kissed me? **Seth was amused by the surprised look in Bracken's eyes.

"What!?"

"Its a long story."

**WHAT!? No, of course not **Kendra answered as fast as she could.

Seth laughed, knowing Kendra must be freaking out.

A notification at the top of the screen got his attention. **Warren, I think you got your facts wrong. We just spoke to Stan . . .** Doren updated the new thread.

**He was not happy to be woken up at 11:30 at night either **Newel added.

Bracken pursed his lips. "Seth. This is getting out of hand."

"Relax. I haven't even pulled the best joke yet." He scrolled through Warren's friend list until he reached Vanessa Santoro. He clicked on her profile picture that brought him to her timeline.

**Hey Van? I need some help. **Seth made sure to use the nickname that Warren calls her by 8/10 times he talks to her.

Seth wasn't surprised when Vanessa replied shortly afterwards. (Now if Seth had messaged her under his own name, she wouldn't have gotten an answer for at least 15 minutes)

**I have a girl problem **Seth answered.

**oh, um, how can I help? **Vanessa asked. It was obvious that Seth had gotten her undivided attention.

**Well, I'm friends with this girl, and I want to move our relationship to the next level. What should I do?** Seth glanced over only to find unicorn boy passed out and snoozing on their bed of blankets and pillows on the floor.

**oh, in that case, you should just tell her how you feel. :) **Vanessa answered, seeming excited.

**you think so? **Seth was going to be in the biggest amount of trouble he's been in for a long time.

**yeah. **Vanessa confirmed with a blinky face.

**Thanks, Van! You're the best! I'll make sure to tell Elise next time she's in town :D **Warren was so screwed.

**oh, um. Elise huh? **Seth felt bad. Bracken was right. He took it too far. Poor Vanessa.

**I'm sorry. Cruel joke. I'm not good at this. Will you be my girlfriend? *puppy dog face, pleading* pleeeeeaase?**

**YES! I thought you'd never ask!** Vanessa replied.

Seth smiled, closing the laptop. Yeah. He had probably just messed up his friend's life, but hopefully scoring Vanessa as Warren's girlfriend (something Warren had been trying to do for months now, but wasn't brave enough to do) would justify that. Maybe he won't be so angry in the morning.

Maybe.


	6. Calm Yo Goat Cheese

**I dont own anything...unfortunately**

**p.s. expect random updates. i'll do this story when i have nothing better to do**

* * *

><p><strong>Calm Yo Goat Cheese<strong>

Stretching out her legs and arms, Kendra sat up. Smacking her lips, she yawned while further mussing her tangled blonde hair. It took her a moment to figure out where she was, but then the events of the previous night flooded over her.

Molasses in her shampoo. Looking for Seth with Bracken. Seth making an embarrassing comment. Bracken and Seth spending the night with Warren. Kendra scowled, trying he best to formulate some sort of revenge on Seth.

A loud snort snapped her back to reality. She was on a mound of blankets on the floor, and Vanessa was passed out on the couch with the widest grin she had ever seen the narcoblix wear. It seemed almost to good to be true, but she logged onto Facebook using Vanessa's laptop.

She clicked on Vanessa's profile picture, a picture of Kendra and Vanessa each wielding a 3 foot sword. Kendra smiled, only contemplating how awesome her family and friends were.

That's when the breath taking truth was revealed.

_**Vanessa Santoro is now in a relationship with Warren Burgess- 16 hours ago**_

Kendra refreshed the page, mainly to make sure she wasn't imagining it. Instead of disappearing how she thought it might, new comments plopped up on the screen.

**I'm so happy for you guys! You two seem like you have a good chemistry going. **Nyx posted a few minutes ago. That must mean Nyx's Beiber Fever was worse if she was in support of Warren having a relationship. (She had had a crush on him for a little while).

**congrats bro! (Even though I'm still mad at you) **Dale replied to the thread. Kendra frowned slightly. What happened between Dale and Warren? They'd become pretty tight-knit.

**Vanessa!? How could you do this? **Newel demanded, adding an angry face icon.

Almost a split second later, Doren added, **I thought what we had was special! **

Kendra choked back a laugh, not wanting to wake up the entire house. She could clearly picture Newel and Doren sitting in their little hut, watching Once Upon a Time on Netflix eating a bag of Doritos while they discussed Vanessa.

She took the opportune moment to add in her own congratulatory message. **Van, that is great! Warren, you are one lucky guy! **

She stopped for a second, thinking back to the night before when Warren hat used a scrappy pick-up line on Odette and brought up the time when Kendra had kissed him. Suddenly, she got an eery feeling Seth might have something to do with it.

Kendra wasn't able to think about it because Doren posted his complaint. **Kendra Sorenson! How could you mock my love for Van Santoro in front of me?**

Okay, these guys needed to start getting out more. To much cable was beginning to turn them into drama queens - satyrs - whatever the case.

**Doren, you're being unreasonable **Scott chided. Ooh. Dad was on? O-kay...

**what's so unreasonable ? **Newel asked again. He posted an icon of a little satyr shrugging his shoulders. Okay, this satyr really like blinky icons. Subconsciously, Kendra wondered if Newel might enjoy Pac-man.

**VANESSA DON'T LIEK YOU **Kendra snickered, not able to hold back her laughs. Just like Nerida to get to the point. She always hated when people wouldn't get to the point. Odette told her she was too blunt.

**HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! **Newel typed out. All caps. Okay this was getting ridiculous.

Vanessa repositioned herself on the couch, and a plastic cup clattered to the floor. Wincing, Kendra bit her lip as plastic on tile echoed through the silent house. She opened one eye to find that the house was once again calm.

**Geesh dude! Calm yo goat cheese! **Seth joined th conversation. That comment was just weird on so many levels.

**Hahaha! **Nyx posted instantaneously. That wasn't uncommon. Nyx and Seth were close friends. Nyx agreeing to something weird like that made sense.

**Where do you come up with this stuff? **Dale asked. Kendra wondered if Dale had meant his comment as supportive or more degrading. Of course, it was just Dale. Not a huge deal.**  
><strong>

**Pure genius! **Tanu added with seven thumbs up. Boys stick together...right? (And they all like blinky icons apparently)

**Can't...stop...laughing! **Elise agreed as well. By this time, Kendra gave up hope that anyone aside from herself found the 'calm yo goat cheese' to be mildly disturbing. It gave her a scary image of Seth covered in cottage cheese after milking Viola that cow.

**Even if it was an insult, IT WAS AWESOME **It wasn't a surprise when Newel's excited comment popped up with almost 20 happy faces.

Finally, Kendra relented, deciding to at least applaud her brother's quick wit. **Something like that belongs on a t-shirt.**

Sitting with her back to the couch, the blonde haired girl waited anxiously for someone to answer. **Don't worry. I've already got prints made. **

Seth had what? She sat silently, eyes locked on her computer screen.

**. . . . . **Mara typed out. Was that an unintended irony? At least considering the fact that Mara barely talked and simply wrote dot, dot, dot. Perhaps, she was overthinking it?

**I was kidding. **Seth amended after a few minutes.

Kendra refreshed her page, feeling sorry that Vanessa had a very long tangent to read.

* * *

><p>Bracken nudged Seth with the side of his foot. Seth paid him no mind, so he kicked harder. Seth looked up from his laptop, irritation in his eyes. "What unicorn boy?"<p>

Bracken rolled his eyes. "Have you see Warren?"

In response, the two boys watched Warren as he frustratingly sorted through a pile of papers as well as writing on the computer. Seth nodded sheepishly to Bracken as if to say, _yeah. I'm sorry. _

_Tell Warren. Not me. _Bracken answered, twirling his telepathic coin agily between his fingers.

Seth closed the laptop, reluctantly stopping in the middle of his, 'calm yo goat cheese' conversation.

"Warren!? Wassup?" Seth asked, spreading his hands. He looked to Bracken, but he instantly got the feeling that he wasn't going to be much help.

"Mmm?" Warren barely looked up from his computer.

Seth's stomach flipped, and he suddenly wished he was immune to regular guilt as well as magical. "What ya doin?"

"Somebody hacked my FB account and did alot of damage..." He scowled back.

Words tumbled out of Seth, not able to control the flow. "I'm sorry. I'm the one who did it. I'll never do it again!"

Warren glared at Seth, and the teen chuckled nervously. He didn't dare look at the unicorn. "You did what Seth?" Warren's tone steely and angry.

Seth risked a gamble. "It wasn't all bad!"

Warren's jaw stiffened, obviously thinking that Seth was lying. "You made me hit on Bracken's sister, got Tanu out of bed at midnight -"

"Eleven thirty, actually..." Seth murmured. Wait for the right moment.

"- embarrassed Dale, pestered the Satyrs, teased your sister -"

"VANESSA IS OFFICIALLY YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Seth blurted out, much to Bracken's amusement.

Suddenly, Warren's scowl turned into a half smile, and his pale face pinkened. Seth released a breath he had been holding. Maybe he's make it out alive after all.

Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>these are fun! And if anyone has any ideas for conversations or pranks or whatever, PLEASE tell me! It'll make this better.<strong>

**Plz review, and I hope you like (: I need more ideas ppl**

**(Be forewarned, I might tweak the ideas a little just so it fits with the random story line)**


	7. Its His-Story, Kids

**I dont own anything...unfortunately**

**p.s. expect random updates. i'll do this story when i have nothing better to do**

* * *

><p><strong>It's His-Story, Kids<strong>

Three days later, Seth crawled into his bed up in the attic. His arms felt incredibly sore, and his eyes fought to stay open. After he convinced Warren to not kill him, Warren became pretty ecstatic that Vanessa was his new girlfriend.

But then Warren told Grandpa Sorenson who then, in Seth's mind, blew it out of proportion. His punishment for quote on quote, 'harassing Warren,' was to do two weeks worth of Warren's chores while the lucky dude got to go out with Vanessa!

Not that Seth wanted to go out with Vanessa, cuz truth is he doesn't. He just hates doing physical work. And boy does Warren do some physical chores around the preserve. Seth's back hurt so bad, he was sure that forcing him to do these chores was a violation of child labor laws!

In fact, that didn't sound like a bad argument . . .

Leaning over the side of his bed, he slid his laptop computer out from under his bed. It had proven to be the only safe place to put it, and his laptop quickly replaced his emergency kit. He scoffed at that as he typed in his password.

A cereal box emergency kit? What a juvenile idea. Everyone worth his time knows that duffel bags are better! They carry more stuff, it doesn't fall apart, there are water proof brands, and they're large enough to fit a body in. (You know. Just in case. :P )

Plus Nixie had gotten one for him, enchanting it as well. Seth blushed mildly at that, proceeding to his Facebook page.

**It has come to my attention that by forcing me to take part in more than 4 hours a week at the age of 14, Stan Sorenson is in violation of the child labor laws established in 1940. **Seth smiled at what he wrote, content with how official it sounded. Sure, he didn't know when the child labor laws were passed, but it's not like nobody else is gonna know that.

**The child labor laws state over 14 hours a week. **Kendra posted a minute later. Seth glanced over at Kendra's bed, finding it empty. Her post didn't say that it was mobile. Where the heck was that girl!?

**Oh yeah!? When did you start studying politics? **Seth typed back, a smile playing out on his lips. He knew for a fact that she was majoring in zoology and chemistry as of late, so what would she know?

**I took AP Economics last year. **Kendra wrote back.

**That was a pretty fun class. **Bracken added in. Seth pursed his lips. Bracken was enrolled at their high school to see what mortal life was like. But he was also a grade ahead of Kendra. What the goat cheese was Bracken doing in his sister's class?

**But you're a year ahead of Kendra, B. **Nerida beat him too it.

**I took a class ahead of my grade level. **Kendra answered.

Seth shook his head lightly. What was this world coming too? He was barely getting by in 8th grade getting C's and D's. Now his know it all big sister was taking Junior classes in her Softmore year? Boy was she stuck up.

**That has nothing to do with labor laws. **Nerida pointed out again. Seth nodded to himself. Nerida was taking for him, making him mildly wonder if she recently got into gospel music since she rarely stood up for anyone.

**I know, neither do Economics or politics **Kendra answered again.

**I AM SO CONFUSED! **Nyx posted a half second later. Smiling, Seth clicked the like button before he posted his own comment.

**Don't feel bad, Nyx. I'm lost too **Seth then quickly added a second part to his update. **see what I have to deal with?**

**(Nyx (Nixie) likes this) **

Seth's smile widened.

**You guys are so over dramatic. **Bracken typed out. Geez unicorn, Mr Kill Joy.

**it so happens I'm going to become an actor when I'm older :P **Nyx posted her new thread. Nixie obviously wasn't thinking when she typed that out.

**What do you mean when you're older? **Apparently Odette caught that little detail as well.

**dude, you're like 14000 years old **Nerida added.

**(Bracken, Kendra Sorenson, Odette la Cutie, and Nerida like this)**

Seth refreshed the page, then scrolled back down to his posts. Nyx had been the last one to update the comments. **Grrrrrrr **

Seth waved the mouse and clicked "like."

**(Kendra Sorenson, Bracken, Seth Sorenson, Rhoswen, and Vanessa Santoro like this)**

**Not that this isn't...uh, fascinating but what were you saying about the child labor laws? **Rhoswen questioned. Just like one of the smart girls to get class back on track.

Still, Seth was curious as to the answer to that conversation. He refreshed the page.

**The first set of child labor laws went into effect in 1916 **Bracken responded a half minute later.

Seth wasted no time answering to the post. **Haha. That's even before what I said. Dork.**

**(Nyx (Nixie), Odette la Cutie, Nerida, and Rhoswen like this)**

Seth had a sneaking suspicion that all four of Bracken's sisters liked his comment because he called their brother a dork. Haha. Even royal fairy/unicorn sibling pick on each other. Oh sweet life.

**However. . . **Oh crap. She left a dot, dot, dot. Seth hated it when Kendra leaves something hanging with a dot, dot, dot. **During a court case, the proposed child labor conservation laws were later repealed in 1918, only 2 years after they were approved. **

**Dang gurl. . . **Doren posted with a surprised blinky icon. Yep. Satyrs really like things that blinked. Maybe he should introduce them to arcade style Pac-man.

**Soooo smart XD **Verl added shortly later. Okay, why all of a sudden the satyrs joining their conversation? Doesn't anyone care that this was a private chat that they were allowing the entire world to eaves-read on? That didn't mean they could just lo-and-behold comment on their thread!

Seth leaned back against his headboard. Rubbing his eyes, he refreshed the page.

**The Great Depression stopped child labor for several years since adults were willing to work for the same wages as children were working for. However, eventually the economy got back on its feet and child labor was back in again. That was around 1938 to '40. And there wasn't even signed documentation to make it illegal **Why did Kendra have to have such smart friends? It was Bracken's first year in an American public school system, and he just wrote an entire paragraph on child labor in the United States. Though he'd hate to admit it, he was very impressed.

**Why are you guys so smart? **Nyx asked with a frown icon with big, cute anime eyes.

**Its really not that big a deal; I'm not that smart. But in the long run, child labor laws were not deemed illegal until 1994 where kids 14 and younger couldn't work for more than 14 hours a week. **Kendra finally summed up.

**1994!? It took that long!? **Seth could almost hear Odette's horrified scream from there.

Seth blinked back tears from the strain the computer light was putting on his eyes. It felt like his eyeballs were gonna fall out the back of his head.

Suddenly his head jerked up as he began typing. **That means that I don't have to work because it's in violation**

He hit post before he could realize what he had done. Too late. A red little speech bubble popped up in his notifications.

**the exceptions are those of family businesses **Bracken explained.

**and of agriculture jobs. Which is what you've been doing, tending the gardens and such. :P** Kendra put in helpfully. Well, helpfully for Bracken, not so much for Seth.

**besides, you haven't been working over 14 hours a week **Rhoswen agreed. Whoa. He almost forgot that she was participating in this conversation.

**sorry, kiddo. Looks like you were out of luck in several views of things ;p **Kendra updated after a few minutes.

Seth rubbed his temples, contemplating how Kendra won this round. Once again he'd hate to admit it, he was impressed by her spot on knowledge of child labor laws, especially since it probably had no meaning in several job fields.

**okay. But if you took economics, and that doesn't have to do with this, how do you know all that stuff? ** He seriously needed to know or else he might've gone insane.

**Economics mildly touched base on the Great Depression b/c of the stock market crash **Bracken tried responding helpfully. Unfortunately, Seth had no idea what the heck the stock market was except that you bought cards the size of passports, and they really made his dad angry.

**That and Grandma was a college history teacher **Kendra said again.

Seth scrunched up his nose. Gosh, that girl could be so complicated. Almost as complicated as unicorn-fairy princesses. . .

**okay. Well I'm tired, g'night** Seth closed down his laptop and set it on his bedside table.

Curling up under his blankets, he hears the door creak open. Kendra scurried in the door dressed in pink silk pj shorts and a white tank top with Bubbles from Powerpuff Girls on the front. Closing the door, she crawled into bed.

Too tired to even prosecute her, Seth dreamt of being a wheat farmer.

Sweet, sweet unbiased dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you liked this chapter! It was actually going to be different, but then I thought of Seth doing Warrens chores as a punishment and how he would find it as 'child abusive'<strong>

**Then it escalated.**

**But I have a bunch of new funny scenarios that have happened to me recently, and I hope to get those done soon. I want your stories too, or inside jokes to make this story more entertaining.**

**Ps, what do you guys think of SethxNyxie? It's actually beginning to grow on me. . . more **


	8. Trolling For Bigfoot pt 1

**I dont own anything...unfortunately**

**p.s. expect random updates. i'll do this story when i have nothing better to do**

**(I put this at the beginning of the chapters, bc when I didnt, people got pissed at me. So im being safe)**

* * *

><p><strong>Trolling For Bigfoot pt 1<strong>

Sitting criss-crossed on her bed, Kendra logged onto her Facebook account. Her hair was wet and clun to her face, smelling strongly of chlorine from her several hours in the pool. The day was almost 100 degrees so she and Seth had spent almost 6 full hours in the pool, rotating between sunning on the beach chairs and swimming.

Now that it was around 6:00pm the day was cooling down enough for Kendra relax upstairs in the attic without being burned to a crispy. Golden light streamed through the hallway bedroom and pouring out onto the attic flooring. Dressed in silk pj shorts and a loose t-shirt, Kendra felt almost ready to take a nap. The rustling sounds that Seth was making in the closet was taking away her pristine environment. His open duffel bag set on his bed.

"Seth what are you doing?" she called, eyes flickering between the duffel bag and her computer screen. The silence of Seth ignoring her was filled with more crinkling noises from the closet. And to top it off, her Internet was acting slow, which only fueled her frustration. "Seth!"

"Seth!" Seth hollared back in a mocking girl tone that was way to high.

Kendra reached for the closest object near her—in this case an empty pop can—and threw it across the room at her brother. Seth narrowed his eyes in annoyance as the pop can sailed past his nose, crashing into the wall then dropping to the floor. Kendra gunted at her ineffcient throw. Seth grinned. "Good try Kendra. Kudos to you."

"I don't want your lousy kudos." Kendra muttered back, still mad that she had missed hitting him.

Seth shrugged, pulling out several orange pachages from the closet. "Whatever you say Fairy Princess."

"What are you doing now?"

"Stocking up on emergency food." Seth explained, crossing over to his bed. He dumped nearly 20 orange plastic packs into his duffel bag.

"You call fruit snacks emergency food. I don't think you could live two days off of that. More than less get tooth decay."

"It's better than nothing."

"Let me guess: the woods."

"Havn't you found it peculiar that we've encountered almost every creature from the old myths and legends, yet we still havn't found Bigfoot?" Seth asked, brown eyes going wide.

Kendra was to surprised to laugh, even though she found his sudden enthusiasm highly amusing. "You're joking right? Bigfoot?"

"Well duh." Seth replied. "Who'd you think I was talking about? The Tooth Fairy?"

Kendra lowered her voice in a teasing way. "Don't say that. You might offend them, and then they'll turn you back into a mutant man-walrus."

Seth held such a perfect straight face, Kendra had to restrain herself from asking if he had been practicing. "Haha. You're so funny, I forgot to laugh."

"Okay. Im sorry. I guess he could be out there, which would explain why people have found traces, but never found the actual Bigfoot." Kendra relented, trying not to crush his dreams.

Seth flashed a wicked smile. "I knew you'd come around."

"But you can't go in the woods by yourself. Me and Bracken went together for safety in numbers. We had each others backs." Kendra tapped the laptop repeatedly, hoping to make it load faster. Fortunatley it helped, and her Facebook screen refreshed itself.

Seth resisted rolling his eyes while saying _suuuuure_. "I'm a Shadow Charmer with the blessing of a unicorn. I'll be superb."

"I'll keep quiet if you give me a pack of fruit snacks."

"Is that a threat?"

"Perhaps." Kendra caught the airborn orange package that had been aimed for her face. She tore it open, then popped a purple one into her mouth. "But if you come back missing a leg, dont say I didn't warn you."

Seth slung the duffel bag strap over his shoulder with ease. "I won't. But the orbituary will say that you sold out for a pack of fruit snacks."

Kendra made a grab for the flip-flop at the end of her bed to chuck at Seth, but the kid had already bolted down the steps. Scowling, Kendra decided to update her feed.

**Seth is once again out on a misguided adventure. ;/**

_**(Bracken and Dale Burgess like this)**_

**haha! what is it this time? **Bracken asked a second later. Kendra smiled, clicking the "like" button on the comment.

**That boy will be the end of me... **Grandpa Sorenson commented. Poor Grandpa, because sadly that statement seemed realistic. Especially considering the fact that Seth had gotten kidnapped on Midsummers Eve, got him locked in the basement when Vanessa took over, and he was pertrified in fear in Graulas' cave, and—well the list could just go on.

**he's convinced that he will find Bigfoot. **Kendra said.

**is Bigfoot even considered a mythical/magical creature?** Scott wondered. Reasonable question. Especially since she didn't know the answer either.

**Is Bigfoot magical?**\ Kendra typed out.

**I'm not sure. I have never heard from other caretakers about the infamous bigfoot** Grandpa Sorenson answered.

_**(Kendra Sorenson, Scott Sorenson, and Ruth Sorenson like this)**_

**I have never encountered a sasquatch** Bracken admitted. Kendra pursed her lips. That was new. Bracken usually knew everything.

**I'm going to prove to you all that Bigfoot is real!** A post from Seth popped up. Wow, this kid just never gave up.

_**(Doren da Satyr, Newel da Satyr, and Warren Brugess like this)**_

**that's the spirit Seth!** Doren encouraged. It was surprising that he didn't add some sort of blinky icon. Suddenly a thumbs up popped up on the screen. Perhaps she had spoken too soon.

Willing up her courage, Kendra posted what had been itching at the back of her mind for a little while now. **If Bigfoot does exist, I think he'd be friendly.**

**No way!** Nerida responded. A second half appeared on the screen a millisecond later. **I bet he's bloodthirsty and violent!**

**I wish there was a way for me to unlike that...** Kendra had never agreed with Verl more in her. She had a feeling that Nerida was taking a liking to heavy metal as of late.

**heavey metal Nerida? **Nyx asked her sister.

**...yes **Nerida answered a minute later.

**thought so. **Nyx replied. Kendra laughed quietly to herself as she clicked "like" on her comment.

**who here agrees in the Yeti? i always thought that if Bigfoot existed, then the Yeti does **Warren interrupted suddenly. Eyes scanning over her laptop screen, Kendra shook her head. Didn't Warren know anything?

**the Yeti is the cousin of bigfoot, not an entirely different species **Kendra posted in response. At least that was how she interpretted the Yeti. Just a cousin living in the Himilayas.

**What makes you say that? **Tanu wondered. What makes you not think that? It's logical.

**because I'm the Fairy Queen's Handmaiden. Deal with it. **Kendra typed back furiously. Running a hand through her chlorinated hair, she smiled. No use arguing with the facts.

_**(Kendra Sorenson, The Fairy Queen, Bracken, Odette la Cutie, and Vanessa Santoro like this)**_

**abusing the power! (Jk) **Newel had _better_ be just kidding!

**Maybe the Yeti is the exact same thing as a bigfoot. Maybe he's albino **Seth suggested. A notification blinked on her screen told her that Seth had updated his profile from 'swimming with Kendra' to 'hunting that ol scoundrel Bigfoot.' She wasn't so sure Bigfoot would like being revered to as a scoundrel.

**Now there's a thought **Warren posted half a second later. What the heck? Is he agreeing because of the whole 'brotherhood' the guys at Fablehaven seemed to be apart of or was it because he spent time as an albino himself.

**very smarticle opinion seth :P **Doren added with a blinky icon of an exclamation point. Doren, come on.

**why do you say that? **Kendra the post button before she realized that she had walked/ clicked right into a trap. Dang it!

**because I'm a shadow charmer by default. Deal with it **Seth shot back. In retrospect, she should have really saw that one coming. That was hit to her pride.

**burn! **Newel exclaimed. But seriously, his shout was so loud Kendra could hear him from the tennis court which was a ways away. No wonder he plays tennis! So much energy!

**though Seth makes an excellent point, I will have to side with my sweet Kendra's argument :)) **Verl posted with a flashing heart with 'I love you' in the center. Satyrs must have a thing for seizures.

**Your Kendra? **Bracken updated the thread. Kendra's heart skipped a beat. Was he telling Verl that she was Bracken's? Hehe.

She refreshed the page after her giggle fest to see what was up. Luckily only a minute or so had gone by.

**why would a Bigfoot be albino? **Marla asked. Well, she wasn't asking what she should make for dinner. That was a good sign. Maybe Grandma Larson tonight!

**Maybe he ran into a revnant by accident? **Tanu tried.

A second later Rhoswen's post popped up. **it's kinda hard to believe that something like Bigfoot would accidentally run into a revnant**

**Maybe the revnant ransacked Bigfoots house? **Scott joined in. She heard a strained cough from one of the bedrooms down stairs. He probably started eating his almonds roca too fast again.

**woah woah **Kendra hurriedly typed. Everybody jumping to conclusions, per the usual. **He may be friendly people. Don't forget that**

**_(Bracken, Marla Sorenson, Vanessa Santoro, and Dale Burgess like this)_**

**yeah, but he may be viscous and bloodthirsty too! **Seth countered. He typed in a face that looked like it had fangs for teeth.

**What about the loch Ness Monster? **Grandma Sorenson asked. That was a good one. Kendra had always had a fascination with whether the loch Ness Monster were real.

**That I can answer **Bracken responded right away. **it was an old folk tale to keep mortals away from one of Mothers shrines**

okay that made sooooo much sense.

**That makes alot of sense **Grandpa Sorenson apparently thought the same way she does.

**Bigfoot and the yeti are real. **Nyx said randomly, as if the matter were decided. Which it kinda was already since most of the participants in the conversation were leaning between whether Bigfoot was nice or viscous and if the Yeti were an albino or distant relative.

**yeah. And they all go to Las Vegas with Chewbacca over spring break **Kendra randomly said. She hit the post button, reread what she wrote, then burst out laughing.

_**(Seth Sorenson, Scott Sorenson, Newel da Satyr, Bracken, Warren Burgess and 13 others like this)**_

**haha! That's rich! **Dale replied.

**LOL that was pretty funny, sis! **Seth rarely called her sis. That's a new one. She scrolled through a long list of comments just saying how funny her joke was.

**g'night my fairy subjects ;) **Kendra replied to her friends before closing down her laptop. With the sun still sinking, she got up to get some ice cream.

* * *

><p><strong>this was based on a conversation with my friend Ryan actually. Id remember why, but we started talking about bigfoot and the yeti. Then he asked if I believe in unicorns and I was like 'i am a unicorn!' But we said some other stuff, and he said the thing about them all hanging out with Chewbacca and that just really stood out to me :)<strong>

**I hope you like!**

**Ps, any beyonders fans reading this? I just posted a Beyonders story so I would love it if you would read and review it (and this one lol)**

**K thx bi! ;)**

**««PinkFangurl»» **


	9. Trolling for Bigfoot pt 2

**I dont own anything...unfortunately**

**p.s. expect random updates. i'll do this story when i have nothing better to do**

* * *

><p><strong>Trolling for Bigfoot Part 2<strong>

Seth charged out of the woods, Ziploc bag clenched to his chest. If he had this right, and he was nearly positive that he was, then he was going to become almost as legendary as Patton!

He had been out in the woods, looking for any type of sign that could lead him in the direction of Bigfoot. Then he stumbled across an empty jar of peanut butter. Everything was history from that point. And he was going to go down in Fablehaven history for it.

The sun was still up, though it was nearly below the horizon. He'd guess that he'd been gone for 45 minutes which wasn't too bad. Deciding to cut through the garden to get to the barn, Seth started on the winding stone path towards the barn.

A couple of fairies were out, the glow in the dark kind. Sometimes he teased them about being fire-flys. Not able to resist, Seth came up behind a fairy with long blonde curls and hazel eyes. Her wings looked like a dragonflies. Her yellowish green slip was glowing as was the air around her head. Seth poked his head closer. "You look lovely this evening."

The fairy whipped around, ready to scold someone until the compliment sunk in. With a blush, the fairy giggled.

Changing his mind on telling her that she looked like a glow stick, Seth carried on to the barn. Coming around to the right side of the barn, he crawled through the same opening from his first encounter to the barn. Viola was chewing softly on some hay.

Laying out his pieces of evidence, Seth snapped a picture of the nearly empty peanut butter jar with his iPod and uploaded it to Facebook with the caption **BIGFOOT LIVES**

**Well won't that be a story on the six o'clock news **Tanu joked right away. Seth tried to tell whether Tanu was seriously believed him or if he was making fun of him. He suspected the latter but hope that it was the previous one.

_**(Warren Burgess and Stan Sorenson like this)**_

Was there something about the statement above that Seth wasn't fully understanding?

**seth, that's an empty peanut butter jar **Kendra responded to the thread. And she said that she was going to bed. Shame on her for lying.

_**(Vanessa Santoro, Dale Burgess, and Elise Daniels like this)**_

**what's your point? **Seth wrote back, tapping away on his iPod screen. It was certainly alot easier to use than his dad's stupid iPad. Nope. Seth concluded that you haven't lived until you've had the latest iPod model.

**it doesn't prove anything **Grandpa Sorenson typed back a few seconds later. Wow, Grandpa. You're supportive.

**Bigfoots' favorite food is peanut butter. That should be proof in itself. **Seth rolled his eyes as he typed. Didn't anyone know anything about bigfoot? It'd seem like mythologically involved people would know some of these things by now!

**plus they were empty. **Bracken added helpfully. Finally. Maybe unicorn boy could convince his sister that Bigfoot exists. In turn, Kendra could convince the rest of the people at Fablehaven that Bigfoot exists.

**but the satyrs eat peanut butter. What's to stop them from littering in the woods? **Kendra shot back nearly three seconds later. Seth's eyebrows shot up in surprise. When did Kendra get so good at typing? Oh wait. She was _perfect_ at everything. Like he could ever forget.

**_(Verl da creative Satyr likes this)_**

He's a weirdo anyways. Seth wasn't going to let Verl's "like" annoy him. Although the crush he had on his sister did.

**hurtful! **Doren contributed to the conversation. He should get a job in acting, that guy was so dramatic. Maybe he could play Mr Tumnus in the Narnia remakes.

**the satyrs know better than to pollute the woods **Stan agreed shortly afterwards. Seth grinned.

_**(Newel da Satyr and Doren da Satyr like this) **_

**thank you for vouching for us Stan **Newel thanked with a blinky icon. That could give someone a seizure it was blinking so many colors. Worse than that one Pokémon episode.

**there you are dear Kendra. Grandpa agrees with me **Seth even went as far as tagging his sister in the post, just to make sure she got it.

Grandpa beat her to tagging back. **I never agreed. I only defended the satyrs**

_**(Kendra Sorenson, Newel da Satyr, and Doren da Satyr like this)**_

Thanks for ruining my argument, Gramps.

**don't sweat it seth. You'll find him **Warren encouraged with a thumbs up icon. Warren. A true man in the brother hood. Seth "liked" the comment.

**_(Seth Sorenson likes this)_  
><strong>

**peanut butter? Seth, you're joking right? **Vanessa jumped into the conversation. Where had she been the past ten minutes?

**where have you been Van? **Seth winced at his sister's comment. He heard the term great minds think alike, but he didn't like to consider Kendra having a great mind. Maybe she used her fairy charms and read his mind.

**Tanu and I invested one of the hills near the grove **Vanessa answered back.

**What for? **Bracken asked. He added an emoji with a confused expression. Seth sigh in exasperation. His family had the attention span of ants!

**that's not the big deal here. We were in an enthralling conversation about bigfoot's existence! **Seth interrupted before the conversation would get even more off topic. Then he thought of Doren as Grover from Percy Jackson and he laughed.

He refreshed the page after he got himself together.

**enthralling! Excellent word choice seth **Doren praised. Seth laughed again. What if Cloudwing played Chiron? Then he laughed so hard his ribs ached.

**impressive word choice **Stan added with a thumbs up. Well that was nice only the stupid chat was going off topic again.

**Peanut Butter aside, what else do you have seth? **Bracken wondered. Seth made a mental note to thank Bracken in person next time he saw him.

Turning on the flash, Seth photographed the large footprint that he hand casted. He was more resourceful than the others knew. After he played with a few filters, Seth uploaded the picture to Facebook.

**okay im confused **Kendra said after a minute. So she takes Economics and aces Algebra II but she doesn't even recognize a cast of a footprint when she she's it. Go figure.

**even I don't see what it is **Elise joined the thread. Elise was a great observer of details, so maybe the filters he added weren't that helpful after all.

**I think it's a foot cast **Tanu said. Seth immediately "liked" the comment, mainly out of relief that someone actually knew what he was trying to convey.

**it's a big foot cast - no pun intended **Dale joked.

**I'd say!** Newel agreed.

**How long is it? **Vanessa wondered. An emoji with wide eyes popped up a moment later.

Seth pridefully typed out the measurement that he had been ever so careful to record. **Nearly 15 inches in length and about four and a half in width**

**That's a real big foot **Warren said after awhile.

**almost too big. . . **Bracken responded. What? How could Bracken turn on him now? After everything they'd been through together in this argument?!

**you're against me too now? **Seth demanded adding an angry emoji icon.

**No. But the measurements add up to be more of some kind of troll or giant **Bracken typed back instantaneously.

Seth pursed his lips to one side. That would totally suck.

**You think? **He asked after a few minutes of thinking.

**maybe. **Grandpa Sorenson said a minute later. Checking the time on his iPod, Seth realized that it was 9:00 at night even. He'd been out in the barn for nearly an hour!

**but he might still be out there **Kendra suggested. Yeah. After she tried proving him that Bigfoot was baloney all night.

**says the girl who tried convincing me that Bigfoot isn't real **Seth retorted. How did she have the nerve? What a fairy princess!

**it's not that. I think it would be cool if you found Bigfoot. But your proof is lacking **Kendra answered back after a couple of minutes. Okay she did have a point there. Although she did seem more like she was trying to prove him wrong more than anything.

**does that mean the ball of hair in my pant pocket in probably satyr hair? **It was an embarrassing question, but Seth wanted to know.

**more than likely **Dale replied.

**it is shedding season. **Doren replied helpfully.

Disgusted, Seth pulled the wad of fur from his left pocket and dropped it on the floor. If it came from a satyr's butt, he didn't want to touch it again. He just hoped that Viola had the decency to not mistake it for food.

**nasty **Seth complained.

**_(Kendra Sorenson, Stan Sorenson, Warren Burgess, Bracken, and 11others likes this)_**

**don't worry! I will find Bigfoot! I will make an appearance on the six o'clock news! And I will become nearly as famous as Patton Burgess!**Seth quickly typed out. Collecting his "evidence" in his Ziploc bag, he dropped it in the trash on his way to the main house. After washing his hands 13 times with soap and water to make sure he didn't have satyr residue on his hands, Seth crawled into bed.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he checked to see what people said about his post.

**_(Bracken, Marla Sorenson, Ruth Sorenson, Dale Burgess, and 24 others like this)_**

**in your dreams, _Seth Sorenson :P_**Kendra had answered 26 minutes ago.

Seth rolled over to yell at Kendra, but she was already sleeping, light breath puffing from her nose. Seth decided to drop it. He wasn't going to wake her up over something so juvenile.

He wasn't that cruel.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the slow update. I may have been flunking algebra for the past few weeks (*cough*unlike Kendra apparently*cough*)<strong>

**But I got the second half up and I feel great! I have a funny idea for chapter so I'm going to try and get it up before the end of this week :3**

**Please review! They make me smile! **

**K thx bi!**

**«pinkfangurl» **


	10. Genderbents

**I dont own anything...unfortunately**

**p.s. expect random updates. i'll do this story when i have nothing better to do**

* * *

><p><strong> Genderbents<strong>

Nyx plopped down gracefully onto her light pink comforter with her hot pink laptop. Her room was painted pale pink on three sides with one wall made entirely out of glass that overlooked the castles' gardens. The floors were white marble with fairy magic strewn across it so that the floor sparkled. Justin Bieber, One Direction, and Jonas Brothers posters were hung all over the three walls.

Brown eyes nearly popping out of her head, she signed into Facebook. Her profile picture was of her and Seth holding Vasilis right before he gave it to the Singing Sisters nearly a year and a half ago. Her cover photo was of her, Kendra, and Vanessa at the premier of The Avengers.

Quickly, she clicked on Kendra's profile and eagerly typed away. **Kendra! I thought of something!**

Nyx waited about two minutes before Kendra answered. **What's up Nyx? **

**You're new nickname is Kenny! **Nyx smiled to herself. She could easily imagine Kendra with a confused expression on her face.

_**(Seth Sorenson, Bracken, and Odette la Cutie like this)**_

Nyx could always count on Seth and Odette to like her comments. Bracken must've been in a good mood. He had probably been talking to Kendra recently.

**uhh...why is that? **Oh Kendra. She needed to be more imaginative. What kid never made up genderbent names for themself and their friends?

**oh kendra. Dear, dear Kendra. :P **Seth interrupted. Seth probably understood where she was going at with this.

**am I missing something guys? ;) **Kendra typed back. Nyx felt her cheeks coloring.

**_(Bracken, Vanessa Santoro, Kendra Sorenson, Nerida, the Fairy Queen and 11 others like this)_**

How could so many people have like that comment in only 3 seconds? No, no, no. She had to fix this!

**I dunno what you're talking about weirdo **Seth's post popped up before Nyx could reply. For some reason, the comment made her heart clench momentarily. Then the sensation passed.

**I was just saying that Kenny is your guy name **Nyx typed back. What would a good girl name be for Bracken and Seth?

**Ohhhhh! I used to love doing that! :) **Kendra's response popped up a moment later. It was only a matter of time until Kendra came around. Nyx clicked "like" on her friend's post.

_**(Nyx (Nixie), Vanessa Santoro, Tanugatoa, and Warren Burgess like this)**_

**I call being named Beth! **Seth's comment was so quick, Nyx could almost hear him scream it. She got a mental image of Seth standing on a chair in a restaurant saying, "I volunteer as tribute!"

**that doesn't even start with "S" **Dale pointed out. Wait, did the name have to start with the same letter or did it have to rhyme? Maybe she should have studied up on it before she suggested it.

**I thought it had to rhyme **Seth's update popped up. Her point exactly. Maybe it worked both ways?

**most people start the name with the same letter as in their real name **Bracken's message came on the screen. Of course Bracken would know. Only stupid older brothers would get themselves locked up in a Turkish prison for five hundred years.

**oh...** Seth's responded a few minutes later. Nyx giggled her high pitched laugh at that and hit the "like" button on the comment.

_**(Kendra Sorenson, Nyx (Nixie), Warren Burgess, Stan Sorenson, Newel da Satyr and 27 others like this)**_

Seth was becoming Mr Popular. But she stop had genderbent names that she had to come up with for several people. And maybe one for Raxtus. Raxa? Naw. She'd have to work on it.

**okay we have Kenny (Kendra) so far **Odette joined the conversation. Yay! Maybe Odette could help come up with some names.

After a moment of no activity, Nyx scrolled up to the top of the page and refreshed it. She was relieved when a red bubble formed in the corner saying that seven people had commented.

**seth should be Sally :D **Tanu had suggested. What would be a good name for Tanu? That would be a challange...

**No way! **Seth had shot back defensively. Wow Seth. He must not like that name.

**Serafine? **Bracken tried.

**Scylla! **Warren said.

Scylla or Serafine. Now that was tough. Nyx thought both names were pretty.

**Warren wins! Scylla was the name of my hamster **Seth decreed with a blinking smiley face. Since when did Seth have a hamster? Must of been awhile ago... yeah who thought it was a good idea to let Seth have a pet?

_**(Scott Sorenson and Marla Sorenson like this)**_

**Vanessa is obviously Vincent ;)** Kendra had said with a smiling face. That was a good one.

**I like that **Vanessa had answered.

Okay. Now Nyx could read the new posts. Finally.

**Warren can be Willow and Dale can be Darcy **Nyx typed quickly before anyone else could say anything. She wondered if anyone could top Willow for Warren.

**I like Darcy. **Dale agreed with a thumbs up.

**I think Wendy is better for Warren. **Doren replied. Darn you Doren. Why hadn't she thought of Wendy? That name was so cute!

_**(Warren Burgess, Newel da Satyr, and Vanessa Santoro like this)**_

**Nyx should be Ned XD **Bracken said. Oh no he didnt! That is so not cool to give her a name that she hates! And he knows it!

**Ned! I like that! **Seth complimented with a winking icon. Okay, maybe she did like that name a little bit.

**Odette would totally be Owen :3 **Kendra said. Owen was a great name! Kendra is genius! Nyx had been leaning more towards Oscar, but Owen was way better.

**Bracken would be Bella **Odette posted a moment later. Nyx exploded into laughter. Bracken named Bella? He was never going to live that one down!

_**(Nerida, Rhoswen, Odette la Cutie, Nyx (Nixie), Kendra Sorenson, and 12 others like this)**_

**uh never **Bracken shot back. Geez. Take a joke. It's not like we're the ones who got stuck in prison on the Sphinx's Turkish preserve.

**What's wrong with it? **Odette demanded. Uh oh. Tee-Tee was mad at Bracken. Or at least frustrated.

**I sound like some vampire's girlfriend **Bracken answered after a few minutes. Heck no. He better not be dissing Twighlight! Even though Jacob _was_ way better.

_**(Vanessa Santoro likes this)**_

Before Nyx or Rhoswen (who was a major Book freak) could retaliate, Kendra had already changed the conversation. Bracken had better be grateful to have such an awesome girlfriend figure (since its not official yet. Teens.)

**What about Brenda? It's even got the B-r-e beginning **Kendra posted.

**That works :) **Bracken responded less than a second later. Dang that guy typed fast.

**okay guys. What do you think: Newel = Nessa. Doren = Delly. Elise = Elias. Marla = Mason. Scott = Sally **Seth sure had some time thinking up all those names. He sure didn't change Elise's name very much.

**Sure. Now sally is okay **Tanu joked a little irritated. So true. Poor Tanu was right about that. Nyx clicked "like" on the Samoan's post.

_**(Seth Sorenson, Stan Sorenson, Warren Burgess, and 15 others like this)**_

**Tiana for Tanu :) **Vanessa said. Like Princess and the Frog! She loved that movie, even though the voodoo man was scary.

**Stella was going to be Scott's name if he were a girl **Ruth Sorenson included. What? That name is awesome!

**Stella stays xD **Kendra joked.

_**(Kendra Sorenson, Seth Sorenson, Marla Sorenson, and Ruth Sorenson like this)**_

**Neil for Nerida **Nyx typed after she felt that she had been out of the conversation long enough. A hand shot up to her face when she remembered that Neil was the name of Mara's friend who died in Lost Mesa.

**Nice! I love that name! **Okay good. At least Nerida didn't shoot it down saying she hated it.

**Richard or Ronaldo for Rhoswen ^~^ **Kendra said. Ronaldo. No contest there.

**Ronaldo... **Seth posted to the thread. Ronaldo just flowed off the tongue better.

**Ronaldo sounds better 8D **Rhoswen agreed with a smiling blinky icon. When did she use blinky icons? That's new.

**okay. I'm bored. **Seth said after a minute. Smooth Seth. And everyone had been having such a great conversation!

**anyone wanna go swimming? **Kendra proposed with a big question mark.

**can we watch 0,0 ? **Newel asked innocently. Ewww! Weirdo!

_**(Doren da Satyr likes this)**_

**Do you want me to block you? **Kendra fired back.

_**(Bracken likes this)**_

**I was kidding. Jeez! **Newel defended himself. Okay. That was enough weirdness for one day.

**Bet I'll beat you to the pool Kendra! **Seth challanged with a wide eyed icon.

**Sure :) I'm already outside. **Oooo! Sarcasm. Nice. Seth had better run. If he wants to win, he's going to be swimming in his cargo shorts.

**we'll see about that! **Seth dropped out of the conversation.

**10 bucks Seth is going to use his Shadow Charmer powers **Bracken said. Nyx's lips curled into a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>this isn't a cliff hanger! Nyx isn't planing anything or whatever. She just smiled cuz she knows Bracken (cough*Bella*cough*) was right about Seth using his powers. xD<strong>

**YES! Update and it hasn't even been three days! Score for me! -I hope this was funny enough :3**

**Ps would you guys like it if in the next chapter, I took a break from the FB theme and just had the characters hanging out doin stuff? (Examples include Brackendra dates, Warrenessa dates, and possible Sethx Nyx dates without FB interruptions)**

**Just asking ^^ lol I love Rhoswen bein named Ronaldo. I don't know why though**

**Please review and I might get up another chapter just as fast as this one :3**

**«pinkfangurl»**


	11. Odair He Is!

**Originally I wasn't going to update this story for a while longer but someone suggested writing one in the Fairy Queen's POV and I couldn't resist! **

**Thank you so much for the suggestion, _Bookworm in a Music Box_!**

* * *

><p><strong>Odair He Is!<strong>

The Fairy Queen gracefully glided down the halls of the castle. The moon was a crescent shape, high in the dark sky with glittering stars surrounding it on every side. Both the smaller fairies and the larger fairies flitted around the courtyard of the palace.

A few of the small, glow in the dark fairies skimmed across the surface of the pond leaving behind trails of iridescent light on the top of the water. Other fairies with long crescent wings that radiated a blue light darted around the gardens, making flowers bloom in a way that the petals gave off a moonlight glow.

The Fairy Queen smiled widely, her flat shoes making a soft sound as the sole slapped the glittering stone of the floor. She walked past Rhoswen's bedroom door. It was silent as it always was at curfew.

She carried on down the hall, gliding past Nyx's room which was abnormally quiet. Nyx was usually up way past curfew. Perhaps, she wasn't feeling well. Or, the Fairy Queen thought, she's pretending to sleep. Not wanting to get tied up in an argument that Nyx would almost certainly carry out for an hour at the very least, Her Highness made her way to her own master bedroom.

The dome ceiling was constructed of glass, revealing the night and stars. A pair of large double doors led to a huge balcony that overlooked the entire kingdom. Astrids perched overhead in their owl forms with human faces, awaiting orders. The Astrids often reverted to their other form when awaiting instructions issued by the queen.

Taking a seat at her desk, The Fairy Queen logged into her computer. The screen opened up to her facebook page. She wasn't the least bit surprised when she saw that Bracken and Nyx were still online.

**Once upon a time there was a man named Pueblo. **The interesting post popped up on Seth's feed. The Fairy Queen sighed. What was that boy up to now?

**what are you doing? **Newel asked. That was something that genuinely surprised the Queen. Newel, with his extensive knowledge and acquaintance ship with the young Shadow Charmer, and yet the satyr didn't know what Seth was talking about.

**Oh! I love this game! **Kendra answered a moment later. Well, if Kendra found pleasure in whatever antic this was, The Fairy Queen assumed that it wasn't completely pointless.

**is this one of those story things? **Tanu asked with a confused icon. The queen nodded slowly, trying to conjure what the absurd meaning of it was.

**yeah. Ya know when a new person adds a new sentence every time, resulting in an outrageously funny story :p** Seth explained quickly. Okay, that was interesting. Though she wouldn't admit to anyone else, the queen was intrigued in this "story" game.

A minute later Kendra's new post appeared on the thread. **They usually don't make sense though. ;)**

**well duh! That's why they're so funny! **Warren joked, his comment appearing miraculously on the laptop screen of The a Fairy Queen.

She was eager for them to start this story; she was certain that whatever was going to happen within the next half hour or so, it was going to be pretty darn funny.

**the randomness adds to the enjoyment factor :D **Tanu added, a thumbs up icon blinking rapidly enough to cause an instant migraine.

_**(Kendra Sorenson, Seth Sorenson, and Warren Burgess like this)**_

**sounds like fun! **Bracken's post popped up. With that one comment, the queen's suspicions from earlier were proven correct. She supposed that Nyx would add her own two sense any time now. _Kids_.

**who's all playing ? ? ? **Warren wondered rather eagerly. The three question marks must have amounted to something.

**Count me in, knapsack **Newel answered rather quickly. That wasn't nice! Especially taking into consideration that Warren had been trapped in a knapsack for a few months. Satyrs could be so inconsiderate.

**I suggested it so of course I don't wanna play. **Seth's post miraculously appeared on the screen. Half a minute later, a second part of the reply came up. **That was a joke. I really do wanna play. **

_**(Kendra Sorenson, Tanugatoa, Warren Burgess, Newel da Satyr, and Bracken like this)**_

The Fairy Queen chuckled to herself, a palm raised to her lips politely. Even though she was alone in the privacy of her own sleeping chambers, it was habit that had become hard to break.

**yessss! **Kendra joined the game herself.

**I'll play **Bracken responded as well. Her Majesty shook her head. Bracken really should be getting some sleep!

**I'm down, gangstas **Nyx's comment came up. What? What kind of English were kids speaking now these days? It seemed like for as old as Nyx technically was, she'd know proper grammar by now!

_**(Seth Sorenson and Newel da Satyr like this)**_

**That's my guuurl **Seth replied in response. Seth needed some refreshing in how to spell because _girl _is not spelled g-u-u-u-r-l. Schools needed to fix their curriculums if this is where the future generations are going.

**we should totally, like, just get on with it **A comment came up from Warren. That was definitely something he wouldn't say on his own. Maybe...he's had too much Kool-Aid?

_**(Kendra Sorenson, Princess Nyx, and Seth Sorenson like this)**_

Well, how about that. Nyx changed her screen name. At least it was fitting.

**are you okay, Warren? **Tanu asked.

**That was really weird of you to say XD **Kendra's post popped up on the thread.

**Tanu's? **Bracken wondered. The Fairy Queen facepalmed. For as smart as Bracken was, that comment hadn't been very observant.

**no, dumb-dumb. Kendra was talking about Warren's post **Nyx answered her brother. Unkind names were not to be tolerated in this realm, certainly not by unicorn royalty! Her Highness would have to enforce punishments later.

**That was NOT me! **A New post came up from Warren. What could he mean by, it wasn't him?

**What are you talking about? It came up from your FB account! **Seth remarked with a shocked expression-icon.

**Warren, have you gotten into, ahem, stuff that we should know about? "Stuff" that causes hallucinations? Hmm? **Newel asked. Okay, he deserved to get struck down for that one, but although it was cruel, the queen could still tell the unruly satyr was just kidding.

_**(Kendra Sorenson and Bracken like this)**_

**"stuff" ? **Seth wondered curiously.

**ya know, "stuff" ;) **Bracken teased.

**hahahahahahahabahahana! **Kendra's post came up. She was obviously having quite the laughing fit, although the situation didn't seem like a laughing matter.

**relax. I'm not on "stuff" I went to the bathroom and while I was gone, Vanessa got a hold of my laptop and typed that out. **Warren explained in a second. The Fairy Queen tittered slightly, laughing into her raised palm again.

**that's a relief **Tanu joked, fingers flying over the keyboard.

**lol we were just kidding Warren. **Kendra reassured her older cousin.

**yeah. We know that you wouldn't do "stuff" **Bracken agreed. That boy said alot of things that she didn't know about. Looks like Her Majesty might need to start monitoring Bracken's computerq history.

**speak for your self **Newel typed back. Just like a satyr to make such a stubborn remark as that.

**considering I am ever so lost, we should play the story game now **Nyx suggested wistfully.

Good, The Fairy Queen approved. Changing the subject from Warren being on "stuff" was a very good idea. And at least she didn't know what "stuff" meant in that conversation.

**same. Okay I'll start. **Seth agreed.

After a few minutes of no activity, a new post from Seth popped up. **There once was a man named Tubby who worked as the local lumber jack.**

_**(Bracken, Princess Nyx, Kendra Sorenson, Warren Burgess, and Tanugatoa like this)**_

**He often got weird looks from tourists, what with his bushy blue beard, elvish ears, and a Santa cap covering his wispy purple curls. **Warren contributed to the story. Okay, after that sentence maybe Warren actually is on "stuff."

**but the locals who lived in the community knew Tubby better than anyone else knowing that he was special. **Kendra added. Aww. Now that was sweet. Very sweet Kendra.

**that's why they made him their mayor **Nyx added barely a minute later. Haha! She could imagine several people laughing at their computer monitors as they read that.

**He promised the people free wood for all who vote for him! ** Tanu went along with it. That makes sense. Tubby is a lumber jack after all.

**Within three days, the entire town was buzzing with the news of Tubby running for Mayor. **Bracken joined the story with his own line.

**On the day before the election, a boy named Thomas Edison asked Tubby a very unnecessary question. **Newel's comment was very well enjoyed, because several people "liked" it immediately.

**_(Tanugatoa, Warren Burgess, Kendra Sorenson and three others like this)_**

**"Why do you smell like corn beef all the time?" Thomas Edison asked, intrigued. **Kendra posted before anyone else could.

**it was my turn! -_- **Seth complained in frustration. The Fairy Queen chuckled softly to herself. Seth just needed to let things go sometimes.

**it's not that big a deal, Seth. Go ahead. **Warren encouraged helpfully. How nice! Warren did always seem like an older brother figure to Seth.

**no **Seth answered curtly.

**fine. I'm going then: Tubby ran his hand through his long, scruffy blue beard. **Tanu responded, along with his own sentence.

**"That's a tough question to answer, laddy," Tubby answered, blue hairs sticking to his fingers. **Nyx's addition to the story showed up a moment later.

**"Whys it so hard to answer?" Thomas replied, his bright pink eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. **Bracken added next. That was a nice, random sentence that still made sense with the story. Her Highness was mildly impressed by the story, although it lacked a plot.

**"Just cuz," Tubby shot back, a $5 foot long sandwich from Subway magically appearing in one hand. **Newel wrote the next part of the story swiftly.

**Thomas Edison frowned. "I'm only 13 and I'm freaking genius!" **Warren typed out.

**Tubby looked around the huge sandwich in his meaty hands. "Dude, you wouldn't know a good idea if it bonked you on the head and began dancing in a sombrero." **Seth amended to the story. Now that was some nice detail! Why couldn't everybody be so dramatically gifted- nevermind. That'd be pretty bad.

**Thomas stared at the Kool-Aid stained man in horror. "Do you know who i am?" **Nyx typed next.

**Tubby licked mayo out of the sandwich. "No. The real question is do you know who I am?" **Bracken responded rather quickly.

**"A Santa wannabe?" Thomas snapped back, "who wants to be the Mayor of a crap town in the mountains?" **Kendra picked up on the story next. At least there's some setting now.

**"uh, no." Tubby unzipped a zipper that ran from the top of his head to the bottom of his shoes. **Tanu's next post popped up on the screen.

**"WHHAAAA? FINNICK ODAIR!" Thomas exclaimed in pure shock. **Newel's amazing line came up.

_**(Kendra Sorenson and Princess Nyx like this)**_

**Finnick held up a perfect hand, kicking away the Tubby costume. "Please, son. No need to yell." **Nyx posted a second later with a blinking heart icon.

**Come on! You just killed off Tubby? He was our main guy! **Seth seemed a little distressed about the loss of Tubby. Who wasn't real anyway.

**it's okay. Finnick is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay better ;D **Kendra replied. Who was this Finnick that they spoke of? A person? The queen shuddered. She hoped it wasn't someone like Justin Beiber. Thanks to Nyx, The Fairy Queen didn't want to hear the word 'baby' ever again!

**No he's not! He shouldn't even be in this story! **Seth shot back.

**Don't listen Newel! Best plot twist ever! **Nyx defended the amazing character from the Hunger Games.

**It wasn't even a plot twist! **Bracken responded. He was right. It wasn't _technically_ a plot twist.

**See? The unicorn prince agrees with me! **Seth typed back wickedly fast. The queen could imagine a twisted smile on the young boy's face.

**the unicorn _princess_ agrees with me! **Kendra joked back.

**Word. Girls rule! **Nyx replied with an icon that said 'BOSS' across the bottom.

**Warren? Newel? Tanu? What do you guys think? **Bracken wondered, directing the question in a way that demanded a specific answer.

**yeah. Guys? What do _you_ say? **Kendra repeated, once again insinuating a specific response.

_**[Warren Burgess has logged off.]**_

_**[Newel da Satyr has logged off.]**_

_**[Tanugatoa has logged off.]**_

**haha. That's smart **Seth joked sarcastically.

**they would've said Finnick **Nyx said defiantly with a grinning icon.

**no way! **Seth remarked back.

**Yah, they would -_- **Kendra fired back. This was getting heated. Why were they getting so worked up over a _Finnick?_

**Kendra, he died in the book **Bracken responded. Ooo. Those be fighting words to avid readers.

**NO! Take it back! **Nyx cried. Literally, the queen could hear middle sobs from Nyx's bedroom.

The Fairy Queen shook her head, lips pursed. She had to put an end to this now. **This is the end of the story. Ahem, two royal unicorns crawled into bed while a fairykind sister and Shadow Charmer brother went to bed as well. How's that?**

**_[Kendra Sorenson has logged off]_**

**_[Bracken has logged off]_**

**_[Seth Sorenson has logged off]_**

** _[Princess Nyx has logged off]_**

The Fairy Queen smiled as she closed down the tab that was opened to Facebook, opening a new tab to Google instead. She had to find out who this Finnick Odair is.

* * *

><p><strong>haha! This was really fun to write mainly because it was so random. I hadn't even thought about making a Finnick reference originally, it just sorta came about. :3<strong>

**Sorry if I offended anyone about Warren being on "stuff." It was just a joke, he is really one of my favorite characters in any book series. And if you need the "stuff" joke to be explained then you might as well just not think about it.**

**Thank you again _Bookworm in a Music Box_ for the great idea! If anyone else has ideas, I'd love to hear them. I even kinda have an idea for Gavin, so yeah.**

**Plz review!**

**~pinkfangurl **


	12. Glow-Sticks Plus Tiki-Torches Equal Life

**I'm really stupid for not writing anything for the Fourth of July! I didn't even think about a July Fourth Special for this story until about two days ago but I haven't been able to write it until now because my life is chaotic. But it's here now!**

**Featuring: Brackendra, SethxNyx, and mild Warrenessa**

* * *

><p><strong>Glow Sticks+Tiki Torches=Life<strong>

Kendra wasn't the type of person who got nervous about little things, especially when balancing in the fact she took out a demon with a swarm of fairies and killed the demon king Gorgrog with virtually one attack.

But nothing could have prepared her for when Bracken said that he'd live to watch fireworks with her over the Fourth of July. And that was nearly a week ago and Kendra still had the initial butterflies.

Seth sat up on his bed, bored with his IPod. "You do realize that you've been combing the same strand of hair for almost ten minutes now don't you?"

Kendra stopped brushing her hair almost mechanically, an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. Without hesitation, she replied coolly, "It makes my hair softer."

"Are you sure about that?" Seth raised an eyebrow, soaking in his sister's radiance. And he wasn't joking because he could slightly detect the fairy-glow now that he had Shadow Charmer skills.

Kendra frowned. She placed her brush on the dresser before whirling around from the mirror she had been gawking at to face Seth. She could feel her eyes twitching slightly when Seth gave her a smug look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You were caught up in your own little day dream!" Seth crooned, making kiss faces at her. Kendra opened her mouth in outraged and embarrassed outrage before Seth cut her off. "Were you thinking about riding off into the fireworks with Unicorn Boy?"

Kendra tried to look menacing but her face was probably as red as a tomato. Sometimes, she just couldn't deal with this kid. "No, I wasn't day dreaming. And yes, I am excited Bracken will be here for the party. But you had better not pretend for a second that you're not happy that Nixie will be there!"

Huffing from her emotionally enforced outburst, Kendra snatched a blue and white ribbon from off a book shelf and left the room. She didn't bother closing the door behind her because she figured Seth would follow her sooner than later.

Kendra took the stairs two at a time, expertly weaving her long blonde hair into two fishtail braids tied off with the ribbons. When she emerged into the kitchen, the sight wasn't a surprise.

Grandma Sorenson and Mom were flattening out burgers near the sink, Grandma's wavy grey hair tied back in a loose bun and Mom's straight honey blonde hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. Two plates were full of flattened burger meat and a third was nearly full.

Vanessa was standing at the island in the center of the kitchen with a large knife in her hand that made Kendra feel just teensy bit uneasy. As long as Vanessa continued to chop fruit into cute little shapes, Kendra would feel fine. But she had alot of faith in Vanessa so it wasn't a big deal.

Grandma Larson was alternating between seven or eight pitchers that contained sweet smelling drinks. One was certainly lemonade. The third from the right was definitely some flavor of Gatorade and the second from the left was iced tea. There could have been anything in the rest.

"There she is!" Vanessa was the first one to spot Kendra standing in the doorway.

Kendra smiled and waved awkwardly. It seemed kind of rude that she hadn't been helping with the preparations for the party. "Hi!"

"Oh, Kendra. You look so cute!" Grandma Sorenson turned from the burger meat and so did Mom. Both admired Kendra's chosen outfit- a blue tank top with white stars scattered throughout, a pair of jean shorts, and brown sandals strapped to her feet. "I'd give you a hug, but I'd hate to get hamburger all over you." Grandma motioned to the visible grease on her hands.

"So grown up." Mom agreed, sniffling slightly.

Kendra sighed, hoping that her mom wouldn't break down into unnecessary sobs. That would be the last thing needed. Instead, Kendra quickly changed the subject. "What can I do to help?"

"What do you think, Ruth?" Grandma Larson asked, looking up from the ensemble of drinks that she was stirring.

"I think we're nearly set on these burgers." Mom answered, pressing out another neat patty and setting it down on the plate.

"Let me think." Grandma Sorenson made a move to touch her face but stopped halfway when she remembered her hands were unsanitary.

"She could start peeling potatoes for potato salad." Vanessa suggested, carefully dumping the last of the diced strawberries into the carved watermelon rind. She wiped the juice saturating her hands on the back of her jeans. "I'm done with the fruit so I can help her out."

"Sure! I'll help!" Kendra slipped out a pair of hand held potato peelers from out of a drawer. She handed one to Vanessa who accepted it with a grin. Like always, Van had just a touch of make up that added an extra flounce to her exotic beauty.

"Thank you, Kendra." Grandma Larson smiled, giving her granddaughter a pat on the head.

Kendra and Vanessa sat at the kitchen table table with three bowls sitting in front of them just as Grandma Sorenson had instructed them- two for peels and one full of water for the potatoes to sit in.

Kendra peeled potatoes in almost a rhythm. She was mostly thinking about later that night and how it would go. It would be the first time Bracken and Nyx would tend to an Independence Day party. Maybe Rhoswen and Nerida would come too! What if the Fairy Queen showed up? That'd be-

"Kendra?"

Kendra snapped out of her thoughts, coming face to face with a smirking Vanessa. "Hmm?"

Vanessa's smirk widened, presumably from being able to catch Kendra off guard. "Thinking about the party."

Trying to play it cool, Kendra replied, "I was thinking about how much food we're going to have. This is a big party it looks like."

"Oh it is!" Grandma Sorenson confirmed at counter, having overheard the comment.

"Who's all going to be here Ruth?" Mom asked, her interest suddenly piqued. As far as she had known, it would be her, Scott, Ruth, Stan, her own parents, the children, Warren, Vanessa, and Dale naturally. There had also been talk that Bracken and his sisters were to be there. Was Her Highness going to be there!?

Kendra's ears perked up, curious herself as to who was coming. Ruth placed the last patty down before turning to the sink. Using her elbow, she put the water on low and began to wash her hands. "Naturally, every staff member on Fablehaven grounds. I know for a fact Tanu will be here, but he may be late. Elise and Trask also said they'd make an effort to join us."

"Elise, huh?" Vanessa smiled. She hadn't seen Elise in a few months. It would be nice to see her again. "That should be fun!"

Kendra dropped another potato in the pot. Vanessa did likewise. "Do you think that -?"

"Something smells good in here!" Seth marched through the door, his dark brown hair wet and darker than usual. He was dressed in a red t shirt with USA written in White letters across the front, blue jersey shorts, and his feet were bare, but clean. He smelled like vanilla extract.

"Good, you showered." Grandma Larson teased, earning a smile from everyone in the room. Even Seth cracked a smile.

Seth held up both hands, pushing the air down slowly as if he were addressing a crowd to quiet down. "Yes. Yes. I showered. Now I smell good."

"Very nice Seth." Grandma Sorenson praised, drying her wet hands on a towel placed neatly on the drying rack.

Seth reached for a slice of calico bread only for his mom to swat at his hand. Mom narrowed her eyes at him in a non serious manner. "No dessert before dinner."

"Uggggggggh! But moooooooooooom-!" Seth groaned, leaning against the door frame. He wasn't sure why, but he was pretty positive that he was going to collapse and die within the next eight seconds if he didn't get his paws on some calico bread.

"Seth," Grandma Larson began, opening up the fridge. It was that overly sweet voice mixed with slight disappointment that adults used whenever they were about to put a poor, unsuspecting kid to work.

Seth paused in the doorway, trying to find a fitting excuse as to leave before they could put him to work. He was about ready to tell them that he needed to straighten up their attack bedroom (he was actually going to bolt out the window in the study) when he heard the screen door on the porch creak open a smidge.

"Hello ladies." Warren popped his head through a crack in the screen door, the rest of his body standing on the back porch. He got a few humored glances from the women in the room along with a roll of the eye from Seth. "Looking good, Van."

Vanessa rolled her eyes. Without giving him a second look, she flicked a long strand of her coffee black hair and plopped another peeled potato into the water. Kendra covered up a laugh.

"What's up, Warren?" Marla wondered. She covered up the raw hamburger patties with a few sheets of paper towel.

Warren eased himself the rest of the way into the house. "Stan asked me to see how much longer until the burgers were ready for grilling." Warren casted a glance at Seth, who had been trying to sneak out of the room.

Seth blinked. Did Warren just wink at him? The fourteen year old adventurer decided to stick around for an extra minute.

"We also need Seth's help for setting up the fireworks." Warren feigned an apologetic smile. By the looks of it, none of the women in the room believed it.

"You got lucky this time, kiddo." Grandma Sorenson kidded playfully. She packed up the three plates with burgers onto a tray along with a package of hotdogs and a bottle of mustard and ketchup. She handed the tray to Warren, then handed off two bags of burger and hotdog buns for Seth to carry. "The burgers and hotdogs can be barbecued whenever Stan or Dale are ready, but we still need another ten minutes before you strong men can move the rest of the food to the pond."

"Sounds good. We still need to set up a bit too." Warren nodded. He was slightly surprised when the tray ended up being heavier than he thought. "Save you a spot for fireworks?" He grinned at Vanessa.

Van cracked a small smile. "Sounds good."

"Righty-o. Come along, Seth. Ladies." Warren bowed in a joking way before he and Seth high-tailed it out of there.

Kendra had a smile that extended from ear to ear as soon as the screen door slammed shut. "Oooooo! A picnic dinner at the pond while watching fireworks? How _romantic_!"

Vanessa grinned, dicing some of the potatoes into smaller pieces while Kendra continued to peel them. "I'm sure Bracken will sweep you off your feet and twirl you around in the glow of the fireworks." Kendra began blushing profusely while her mother and grandmas chuckled. "Oh, Kendra! How _romantic_!"

* * *

><p>"Is Tanu there yet?" Seth asked eagerly. He hadn't seen the Samoan in a little over the month. Grandpa had sent him on a top secret Knights of the Dawn mission and the entire staff had remained tight lipped about it.<p>

Warren chuckled as they walked down the path. They were a little more than halfway to the arched entryway that led to the pond. "He might be; I doubt it though. He wasn't there when I left."

"Maybe he snuck past you when you were flirting with Vanessa in the house." The Shadow Charmer pointed out, earning another good natured laugh from Warren.

"Maybe." He conceded, having a difficult time balancing the tray now. He regained his composure, taking care as to not spill any of his cargo. "I wonder how you'll react to how the pond looks."

Seth's eyes lit up in excitement. "Is it really that cool?"

"I'll let you make that decision."

"Can I run ahead?"

"You've been to about every dangerous part of this preserve already, so why not?"

"I could probably list a dozen reasons but who cares?" Seth sprinted ahead, hearing the faintest laugh from his mentor as he ran. It wasn't long until he reached the arch in the hedge since it had only been about a five minute walk from where he left Warren in his dusty wake.

Prepared for centaurs battling with eight foot long spears tipped with sparklers, Seth entered into the beautiful landscape enclosed by the bushes that looked even cooler in the waning evening.

A big grill/barbeque was set up near one of the gazebos that had a top covering and a long white table was set up with bowls of chips, dips, and miscellaneous eating utensils.

Tiki torches were staked into the ground all around the vicinity, creating a perimeter around the pond and a small enclosed area that was approximately where Patton had wrestled Broadhoof some time ago. Within the small area, a volleyball net that had glowing yellow neon outline set up.

Random beach chairs were scattered around the yard, most of which having been arranged near, but not too close, to a large pile of boxes that resembled fireworks.

Dale stood with Grandpa Sorenson and Tanu, all three of them decked out in Patriotic clothing and glow-stick necklaces. Grandpa Sorenson had a blue one resting on his head like a halo. Without waiting for Warren to join him, Seth bolted over to where his family stood beside the grill.

"Hey Seth!" Tanu smiled broadly, pulling Seth in for a burly hug. "Happy Fourth!"

"Happy Fourth of July!" Seth answered, hugging him back before pulling back. His face blanked when he remembered he was holding hotdog and hamburger buns.

"What do ya have there Seth?" Dale asked, containing a smile.

Seth held out the two bags with a brave face, relieved when he realized that none of them (save one or two) were swished or squashed. "Buns. Where are the glow sticks?"

Grandpa Sorenson extended a finger towards the pond. For the first time, Seth noticed a group of dark figures with glow sticks on their wrists, necks, and heads hanging out by the edge of the water. "I think that Bracken and Nerida took them."

"Nyx, Odette, and Ro here already too?" He asked. He heard a light clatter and he could tell Warren had finally caught up.

"Been here for about 20 minutes now." Dale answered, firing up the grill. The sky was beginning to darken quicker now.

"When did you get here, fella?" Warren pulled Tanu in for a hug.

Tanu chuckled. "No sooner than Seth. Just got here."

"I'm gonna go hang with them." Seth didn't wait for an answer as he jogged over to where the others were. Immediately he recognized the joyous whoops or Newel and Doren followed by a few loud pops, a few rattled complaints and giggles, then full blown laughter.

"Hey guys!" Seth greeted, coming up to the closest person to him. It was Rhoswen.

The long haired ginger beamed brightly at him, catching Seth slightly off guard. Rhoswen was usually more prim and proper, so seeing her in a dark blue sweatshirt with Ariel (The Little Mermaid) on it made him do a double take. Maybe it was her day off?

"Hi, Seth! Long time no see, huh?" She said in a sweet tone. The neon green glow sticks in her hair and around her neck brought out the color of her eyes.

"I know! It's been forever!" Seth responded, coming out of his daze.

"Seth!" Bracken joined his sister and best friend away from the others.

"U.B! Wassup man?" Seth and Bracken proceeded in a nearly three minute long bro-handshake (which they had practiced for almost a week before they memorized it) that left Rhoswen feeling dizzy.

"Newel and Doren are throwing firecrackers at the naiads. Nyx and Nerida are helping them. Odette had to pee and went back to the castle since it would be closer." Bracken explained, popping a wavy chip into his mouth.

"Doesn't that upset the naiads though?" Seth, Rhoswen, and Bracken all turned toward the small group of glow stick outlined people (unicorn princesses ans satyrs, but whatever right?) shouting between laughs as they dodged an assault of firecrackers going off.

"So far, they seem to be pretty good at catching them and throwing them back just as they go off." Rhoswen giggled at Nerida who was trash talking one of the naiads.

"Except that one did clip Sylvia in the nose..." Nyx laughed, coming up behind them.

Seth was the quickest to whirl around, hoping that it wasn't noticeable that his heart rate increased a bit when be heard her voice. What is _that_ supposed to mean?

"Okay, that one was pretty funny." Bracken admitted, running a hand through his silvery blonde hair.

"Hey Nyx." Seth grinned at his friend. It hadn't figured to him at first, but he was taller than her now and her hair was pitch black with purple highlights instead of her naturally pink hair. Indigo and purple glow sticks shone on her wrists, ankles, and neck.

Nyx extended her arms and glomped him from the front. "You need to hang out with me in Xeka sometime."

Seth ended the hug early to keep it from getting awkward. "Are Shadow Charmers even allowed in Xeka?"

"I'm sure there could be an exception for you." Odette sang, joining the others. Her entire body seemed to glow purple and pink, she was wearing so many glow sticks. Nerida and the satyrs continued throwing firecrackers and trash talking the naiads, much to her disapproval.

"There's Odi." Seth and Odette fist bumped before hugging.

"You're so tall now Seth!" Odette giggled. She now stood about a half head shorter than Seth. He was only a few inches shorter than Bracken now!

"Nyx, are you going to give Seth some glow sticks or what?" Rhoswen asked her sister, brushing her long orange hair to the side.

"Oh! Right!" Nyx dug around in her side purse until she pulled out a fresh package of glowsticks. Cracking them so they began to glow, she shook it up then handed them off to Seth.

Seth snapped several random colored glow sticks around his wrists and neck. "Sweet."

"Do you know where Kendra is?" Bracken asked suddenly, a collection of teasing 'ooooooos' coming from his sisters.

Seth grinned. "She'll be here shortly. Why?"

Bracken shrugged, a remarkable straight face being showcased across his features. "No reason aside from she's my friend and I was wondering."

"Okay. I guess." Nyx rolled her eyes in disbelief. She shot Seth a look like, can you believe this guy? Seth grinned in response.

"We should play volleyball before it gets to dark." Odette suggested, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Sure. Lemme just grab some fruit first." Rhoswen jogged over toward where Dale, Tanu, Stan, and now Elise and Trask were talking while Warren grilled. Mara sat nearby, nodding every now and then.

"Sure. I'll play." Seth agreed. Nyx nodded.

"NEWEL! DOREN! NERIDA! Do you wanna play V-Ball with us?" Odette called over the bursting firecrackers.

"Sure!" Nerida called back, hands clamped over her ears.

"We ran out of firecrackers anyway!" Doren grinned, trotting up to them.

Newel patted at a singed portion of his shaggy goat fur on his thigh. "Who'd ah thought that they'd pack such a punch?"

"The naiads or the firecrackers?" Odette asked.

"Both." Doren responded chuckling.

"Can I be a captain?" Nerida changed the subject just as Rhoswen returned with a plate piled up with blueberries, strawberries, and raspberries.

"Sure." Bracken glanced toward the entrance to the pond. Ruth, Marla, and Gloria were halfway across the yard to the tables with their arms full of assorted foods. Vanessa, Elise, and Tanu entered through the archway carrying pitchers but no Kendra.

"Me too?" Doren asked. "Never played the sport, but I've watched enough Women's Volleyball to get the gist at least."

"Uhhhh...yeah that's fine." Seth decided not to make a comment on that.

"Bracken, you playing homes?" Nyx asked, arms crossed. Her Asian features made her look very similar to Lena in the dim light, especially now that her hair was black.

Bracken waved them off slightly. "Maybe later. I'm gonna go find Kendra." He walked off toward the gap in the hedge.

"He's got it bad." Nerida laughed, plucking a few blueberries from off of her sister's plate.

"Uh, yeah." Odette giggled, brushing her pale blonde bangs out of her eyes.

"Verl never stood a chance." Newel said solemnly, staring at the ground trying not to laugh.

"Where is Verl anyways?" Seth wondered. He hadn't noticed the satyr at the party so far.

"Probably finishing up his latest Kendra Shrine." Doren joked a bit too seriously.

"How about teams, guys?" Rhoswen suggested, gesturing to Nerida to choose first.

Grinning, Nerida chose Seth first and Doren chose Newel. The entire system went back and forth until Nerida, Seth, Rhoswen, and Nyx were on a team and Doren, Newel, Odette, and Elise (since they were down a player) were on a team.

Nyx glomped Seth from behind as the large group started for the volleyball net. "Ready to win this?"

"Yes!" Seth agreed enthusiastically, secretly hoping (for some reason) that Nyx would be over Justin Beiber.

(Although her tank top reading JB's Wife in bold print said otherwise.)

* * *

><p>Bracken jogged across the yard, the savory scent of hamburgers being grilled filling his nose. He was wondering where Kendra was since everyone else seemed to be at the pond except for her.<p>

He was about ready to go to the house to look for her when he noticed her down the trail just a little ways away. Relieved to see her, Bracken jogged down to meet her. "Hey, Kendra!"

Kendra felt her face brighten when she saw Bracken sprinting toward her. "Hey!"

Bracken slowed his pace down, falling into step beside her. "Where have you been? I was worried."

Kendra hoped she wasn't blushing, which she assumed that she was. At least it was dark out. "I was cutting up potatoes and the knife slipped. I cut open my pinky and had to take care of it." She held up her swollen finger with an Iron Man Bandaid for emphasis.

Bracken winced. "Ouch. Sorry about that."

"No biggie. It didn't hurt much, but it bled alot." Kendra mentally slapped herself. Why did she say that?

The two stayed in an uncomfortable silence until they reached the gap in the hedge. Kendra was taken back by the transformation the pond had gone through for their Fourth of July shin-dig. The ignited tiki torches were a nice touch.

"Food must be done." Bracken pointed out the large group of people gathered by the gazebos. The volleyball court was deserted except for a few forgotten glow sticks. Which reminded him. . .

"Here are a few glow sticks- most of us are wearing them." He pulled off a few of his yellow bracelets and passed them to Kendra.

Kendra accepted the bracelets with a smile, slipping them on as they walked. She quietly promised herself that she would stash it under her mattress in the morning while Seth was still sleeping. "Thanks, Bracken."

"There you two are!" Tanu chuckled, a burger with everything on it in one hand. A smudge of ketchup stained his white t shirt.

"We were afraid you got lost!" Grandpa Larson teased. One arm was draped across his wife's shoulders while his free hand held a clear plastic cup that contained what looked like iced tea.

Kendra and Bracken cracked smiles at the attempted teasing, each taking a hot dog and joined Warren, Vanessa, Odette, Rhoswen, and Mara at a table.

"Ready for fireworks?" Odette chattered happily, alternating between sipping her lemonade and nibbling at fruit.

"Yeah. I feel like I haven't seen fireworks in forever." Kendra agreed. She tilted her hot dog side ways and took a small bite.

"Well, with Newel and Doren doing the explosives, it's bound to be interesting." Warren laughed, keeping one arm wrapped securely around Van's waist.

"What about you Mara?" Rhoswen smiled timidly at Mara, who hadn't said anything since she arrived.

Bracken picked up on his sister's attempt at bringing her into the conversation. "Have you ever seen fireworks before?"

Mara shrugged. Kendra, Odette, and Vanessa leaned forward when Mara opened her mouth to speak. "I have, but that was back when I was small. I don't really remember what they look like. The closest thing I can recall to fireworks was when Chastize was released and caused havoc on Lost Mesa."

Kendra inwardly imagined Gavin Rose; cute 19 year old (by now) with wavy brownish-blonde hair and cute stutter. Then she punched him in the nose.

Bracken noticed Kendra tense and layed reassuring hand on her fist. She visibly relaxed.

"That's horrible!" Odette gasped in horror.

Vanessa shook her head. "I'm sorry."

Warren nodded solemnly, unsure of what to say.

Mara shrugged, finishing off the pink lemonade in her glass. "It'll be interesting to see fireworks again."

"You go girl." Rhoswen murmured quietly.

"Warren! Can you help us with these?" Newel shouted from over by the stack of explosives. Doren, Nyx, and Seth were beside him.

"Okay!" Warren planted a kiss on Vanessa's cheek, then jogged over to help the satyrs out.

"You guys are so cute!" Odette swooned, smiling brightly. The glowsticks in her hair seemed to increase in illumination when she smiled.

"Arnt they?" Kendra agreed. Bracken and Rhoswen shared smiles. Mara nodded vaguely.

Vanessa laughed out loud. "I was surprised it took so long for him to ask me. And even then, it was Seth pulling a prank that got us together."

"You knew about that?" Bracken demanded from the narcoblix roughly.

Vanessa's smile disappeared. "I know that your kind," she stopped herself then looked apologetically at Odette and Rhoswen. "Excuse me. I know that _you_ don't care for any of the blixes, certainly not narcoblixes. But don't be fooled; we're not idiots."

Vanessa promptly arose from her chair and went to find Elise and Trask.

"Wow bro..." Odette murmured. "That was kinda rough."

"You two don't like blixes any more than I do!" Bracken replied half heartedly.

"True, but Vanessa isn't bad. Maybe once upon a time, but you and I both know she's changed." Rhoswen answered sharply. Following her natural instincts, she hurried off to find Van to apologize on the behalf of the royal court.

"This is also the Fourth of July, an American holiday. It's not one of the debates back home." Odette hopped up and went to talk with Ruth and Stan. Mara silently slipped away.

Bracken sighed, turning to Kendra who was sitting awkwardly silent. "I'm sorry. They're right. I picked that fight and for no good reason."

Kendra nodded. "I'm sorry. I should've remembered that you and Van don't get along the greatest and chose a different spot."

"No. It was immature."

"I was the one who should have saw it coming."

"I shouldn't be starting fights on Independence Day."

"How can you be independent if you don't stand up for yourself?"

"That doesn't even go with what we're saying right now."

"I know, but it sounded clever."

"Do you two wanna cut the chit-chat?" Seth called over at the bickering teenager and unicorn appearing in teenage form. Bracken and Kendra instantly shut up and noticed that everyone else was gathered around Newel and Doren with their boxes of explosives.

"We kinda wanna-" Newel started.

"Launch these fireworks!" Doren finished.

"Let's do it!" Warren called excitedly from his spot on a blanket beside Vanessa. Van laughed softly, kissing Warren on the cheek so that his entire face went red.

Seth sat with Tanu and Trask with Nyx leaning into his lap. It was hard not to brush the hair out of her eyes, but Seth assumed that Nyx didn't mind that he played with her hair since she was giggling and wasn't asking him to stop.

Doren launched the first fireworks, waves of purple and green flashing around.

"Whoo!" Kendra cheered. She and Bracken found a spot for themselves on a white and blue checkered blanket off to the side where they could see but weren't in the line of fire.

The next few fireworks the satyrs rocketed off exploded in silver and gold sparks, causing the group of extended family to explode (figuratively of course) with excitement.

"Wow!" Kendra breathed, leaning her head on Bracken's shoulder.

Bracken tensed for a minute before giving his grey hoody to Kendra to wear. "Are you cold?"

Kendra protested against taking his jacket, but relented when he pointed out her goose bumps. "Thanks." She murmured sleepily, leaning into his arms, all wrapped up in his sweatshirt.

Bracken smiled, feeling like a winner as her wrapped his arms around her. Fireworks exploded elegantly all around him.

American holidays were pretty sweet.

* * *

><p><strong>this was kinda a compressed story for Brackendra, Warrenessa, and SethxNyx (since some of you like it) fluff.<strong>

**Also I was thinking of shipnames that combined Seth and Nyx (or Nixie) and I came up with Sexie. Like, how bad is that /shot/**

**(Actually I thought it was kinda funny)**

**Do you guys have any ship name ideas? Maybe something that combines Shadow Charmer and Unicorn or Fairy? I don't know. It's not a big deal. I'm just interested on what you guys think.**

**Sorry if the ending was rushed- it's 12: 26 in the morning and I am only up this early because I wanted to finish and post this before I leave tomarro for a week long camping trip. So yeah.**

**I hope I get some lovin for this. Jk. I'm really tired.**

**But seriously, I hope you all had an awesome Independence Day and July Fourth to those of you not in the USA.**

**Thank you. Goodnight! **

**(Or good morning to myself!)**

**Is that Gavin? (Oh Crap I'm hallucinating now)**

**~wish me sane thoughts and good dreams.**

**7/12/14**


	13. Back to School: FAIL

**Hey everyone! there hasn't been an update on Fablehaven in a while, so i figured i should write a new chapter in celebration of the new school year. (Just kidding; we should be mourning...-cries-)**

* * *

><p>Seth frowned as he stepped into homeroom. The smell of sweaty boys and girls dripping in toxic perfumes was enough to make his head spin. Most of the kids he didn't recognize from the year before, and the ones he did recognize he didn't want anything to do with.<p>

For instance, the overly perky brunette with wide blue eyes coming towards him now; Callie Pines, the biggest stalker on earth. "Hey, Seth," Callie flashed a crooked smile hidden by dark blue braces.

Seth was sure that she just spit all over his face. Just from thes first into the new school year, and he could tell ninth grade was going to be a total bust. Maybe he could transfer to a school in Fairy Land.

"Hi, Callie." Seth muttered curtly, resisting an eyeroll. It was really hard to ignore her since she was standing right in front of him, eyes trained intently on his face. She really freaked him out.

"OMG! It's so cool that we are in homeroom together! Freshman year is going to be so much better now!" Callie rambled off like a maniac.

"Yippee." Seth mumbled enthusiastically, sliding past her while making sure he gave her an annoyed look. He slid into an empty desk towards the back, relieved when the bell rang and Callie retreated to the front of the room.

The teacher, Mr. Evans, scribbled down different class protocols and rules on the white board, insisting that if he were to be obeyed, then everyone would have a good time in homeroom this year.

Stupid. It sucked that Seth got landed with chemistry as first hour.

The IPod in his pocket was too distracting, especially with the droning monologue of the chemistry teacher. Seth succumbed to his boredom and quietly pulled his IPod out of his jean pocket. After a quick double check to make sure no one was watching, Seth opened up his Facebook page.

**How did I get landed with chemistry for first hour? This is gonna suck :p **He typed out on the small device.

Seth pressed the screen against his thigh, forcing himself to look guiltless while he watched the kids in front of him taking notes on scrap pieces of paper. That was probably a good idea... The iPod vibrated silently, and Seth flipped it over under his desk so that it was facing upward.

_**(Newel da Satyr, Doren da Satyr, and Warren Burgess like this)**_

**Who's your teacher? **Kendra's post came up under the thread. Just like Kendra to ask about what teacher he has. No sympathy. No apologies for having such a confusing class first thing in the morning. Just what teacher do you have.

Seth pounded down on his screen. **Evans. **

**He's not that bad. He never gives homework on the weekends **Bracken commented a minute later. Well that's a relief. Maybe it wouldn't be horrible having chemistry.

**you'll get to blow stuff up at least **Newel suggested with a thumbs up icon. That's another good point.

Seth grinned slyly as he stared at the beakers, stoves, and chemical cabinets in the room. What kind of sweet things could he do in a room full of explosives?

**Not really... **What did Kendra mean by not really?

Hesitantly, Seth typed out his concern. **What do you mean by that?**

**there aren't any explosion experiments. You mainly just mix chemicals that make new chemicals. **Bracken answered with an embarrassed looking icon next to it. What was he embarrassed about? Crushing the hopes and dreams aspiring in Seth's head do the last minute and a half?

**I think you'll like the diaper lab. ;) you basically make hair gel. It's so weird when it gets between your fingers. **Kendra's post popped up on his screen, taking him aback. He raised an eyebrow suspiciously at the iPod, then glanced to his right where a kid was on his phone as well.

Did she just say hair gel came from diapers...?

**No, Seth. Hair gel does not come from diapers **Bracken said a second later. Okay that was weird. Seth didn't even have his telepathy coin on him-oh wait it was in his pocket. Never mind.

_**(Kendra Sorenson, Rhoswen, and Dale Burgess like this)**_

**Most of the time **Doren added in helpfully, a little watch icon blinking next to it. Seth was going to limit those two's time on the internet. They were out of control with text icons!

**it's just the polymers inside the diaper. Like the bead-plastic ...uh, thingies ** Rhoswen joined the conversation, which wasn't a surprise since the conversation was becoming intellectual.

_**(Bracken likes this)**_

**"thingies" for the lack of a better term **Seth grinned as he pressed the post button. Rhoswen rarely made slip ups, so this was a once in a life time opportunity. After a contemplating moment, he "liked" her previous comment.

**yes, thank you, Seth **Dang it. Seth had been hoping for a bigger reaction out of the ginger than a blunt thank-you-for-correcting-me comment. Oh well.

Seth glanced up to where the teacher was still rambling about something or other, then resumed typing out his newly though up rant.** You guys so realize that this is supposed to be a pity comment right? Like "all woe is me because I'm back in school" ? But of course you guys had to go and ruin my complaining by making everything all smarty like**

That should get them thinking.

_**(Doren da Satyr, Newel da Satyr, and Nerida like this)**_

Heck yeah people had better like his comment. Otherwise, he might just give people bottles of Coca-Cola with mentos in the bottle. Seth chuckled to himself. He'd be the one laughing when Kendra and Bracken were snorting Coke out their noses...

Okay that sounded really bad. Never mind. Oh gosh, why did he think that? Clear your mind! Clear your mind!

Seth was relieved when the small vibration of his iPod was enough to distract him from his horrible mental thoughts.

**Sorry :P **Bracken apologized. Don't think about it.

**Haha **Newel said. Don't think about it. Don't think about it.

**I'm not sorry X.X **Kendra's post came up a moment later. Don't think about it. DON'T THINK ABOUT IT, GOSH DARN IT!

Seth shook his head slowly. **I can't take either of you seriously anymore. I think I'll just play Candy Crush or Temple Run. **

_**(Warren Burgess likes this)**_

**Why can't you take us seriously anymore? ? ? **Bracken wondered dubiously, as inferenced by his several question marks.

Seth sucked in a breath. **I'd rather not go into it.**

Seth exited out of the page and opened up Candy Crush when he heard the annoying trill voice of a goody-goody from last year named Elaine cry out, "Mr! Seth is on his phone!"

Seth desperately tried shoving his device into his back pocket but Mr Evans was already looming over him with a dignified frown. It was clear that this wasn't the first time he caught a kid on a phone and it wouldn't be the last.

Mr Evans took the device away from Seth, staring him down with a practiced ferocity. "Have you anything to say about why you have a phone in class, Mr Sorenson?"

Seth leaned back on the stool, nearly fell because there wasn't a backing, righted himself, then went for a nonchalant expression. "Well, for starters that's an iPod Touch, not a phone. Get your facts straight."

* * *

><p>Kendra alternated between taking notes and tapping away on her cell phone. She and Bracken were assigned seats on opposite sides of the room, and despite how entertaining making facial expressions at each other was, she liked being slightly rebellious and using her phone in class to chat.<p>

**do you understand anything he's saying right now? **Kendra glanced down at the screen to find the message from Bracken posted on her wall. It was kind of odd that a guy his age and status didn't understand the types of equations they'd be learning in pre-calculus.

Kendra grinned, typing out her response. **yes. Why? You don't?**

**Of course I do. I could teach the entire course blindfolded if I had to. I was just trying for conversation. **Well, that isn't a surprise. Bracken being slightly arrogant must be Seth's doing. Those two need to stop hanging out on a regular bases...

**i kinda figured :3 **Kendra answered a moment later.

She glanced up at the teacher who was scribbling different supplies they'd need for the class on the white board. Most of the kids in the class were either doodling or playing games on their phones.

**haha XD what lunch do you have? **Kendra felt her face get hot when she read Bracken's message. Was he asking her to sit with him at lunch?

Kendra mentally slapped herself. Well no duh, it's not like he was just asking to make sure that he had enough time to avoid her.

**A. What about you? **Just after she hit post, Kendra reconsidered what she had written. Did the message sound to giddy? Maybe she should have played it down more; she didn't want him thinking that she obsessed over seeing him...

Or maybe she should have been more excited? What if he doesn't want to hang out anymore? What if he feels blown off or something?

Kendra glanced down at the notification on her screen. **Me too! Wanna go to Subway at lunch? Pleeeeeeeeeaaasee? ^_^**

Grinning, Kendra looked up to see Bracken on the other side of the room holding up a lined sheet of paper with a big blue question mark on it. His silvery blonde hair was brushed to the side and his grayish-blue eyes held an amused tint to them.

**sounds fun! Count me in **She typed out really fast, fingers numb from excitement. She was going to Subway with Bracken in...

Kendra swivled around in her chair to see the clock, only to remember she could just check the time on her phone. Oh well. It was 11:11, (ooo! Make a wish! She quickly wished that nothing will embarrass her at Subway), and there was only three more minutes left in class.

**sweet! Can I come? **No. Fair-y-eking. Way. How was Seth reading their conversation?

Kendra typed viciously on her phone. **How are you reading our private conversation? **She even ended the message with an emoji that had fire in its eyes.

How could he have seen that? Well, this is Seth we're talking about. He could have hacked the website somehow. Or maybe he snuck out of class, then used his Shadow Charmer skills to sneak into her class! Holy Sphinx, be standing right behind her!

Kendra felt the buzz against her palm.

**You forgot to make the conversation private, ding-bat º-º **Seth's response came up a minute later.

Oh. Crud.

**Can I still go to Subway with you guys? **Oh ho ho. Now's he's trying to be all innocent about it? Well, as the mature one out of the two, Kendra told herself that she wouldn't stoop to his level.

But of course she was merely lying to herself.

**NO WAY! I don't know where you get that idea! You read our conversation and expect us to reward you? You're such a pest sometimes!**

Dang, that felt good. People really underestimate how screaming at people really leaves a feeling of satisfaction.

**that's not fair! You had it on public! How was I too know? Besides, you're just going to Subway for lunch. It's not like you two are planning to elope and run away to raise your unicorn-fairy babies! **Seth's own rant dinged up a second later.

Oh. No. He. Didn't. Why was Seth purposely trying to ruin her?

_**(Warren Burgess, Vanessa Santoro, Doren da Satyr, Princess Nixie, Odette la Cutie, and 27 others like this)**_

Kendra felt her face heating up rapidly. She risked a glance at Bracken who was staring at something (his phone) with wide eyes. He looked both amused and embarrassed.

Kendra stole a peak at her phone, immediately wishing she hadn't.

**unless you've already done that...is that why I don't see you guys around anymore? I just assumed you guys were having picnics or stuff**

_**(Newel da Satyr, Seth Sorenson, Warren Burgess, and 34 others like this)**_

Okay. The first day back to school was really shaping up to be a bad one. Horrible. How could it get any worse?

**why are you all on Facebook during school? **Uh Oh. Mom's on Facebook. Of all the rare occasions, she chooses now?

_**[Seth Sorenson has logged off]**_

Yeah. You had better be logging off. Just wait until they get home. Kendra's going to rally the fairies and turn him back into a walrus mutant thing. Then we'll see who's laughing when he has to breath through his back. Or was it his hands?

Kendra got a mental picture of a nose sticking out on Seth's back and she desperately tried pushing the thought away.

"Kendra?"

"Yah?" She reflexively spun around to face the speaker, in this case Bracken. She became subconsciously aware that the bell had rung and the room was empty except for themselves.

"You ready to go to Subway?" He brushed some of his hair out of his eyes, a Subway gift card between his fingers.

Kendra blinked once, then twice. "You still wanna go even after Seth poking fun?"

Bracken shrugged, showing a lopsided smile. He really lost his confidence whenever they stepped into the school. He was like the stereotypical socially awkward guy, which Kendra found absolutely adorable. "Yeah. Why not? He just likes joking with us because we're going out. We'll get him back when he and Nyx become a thing."

Kendra stroked at her blonde hair awkwardly (because it's in a ponytail) mainly because she wasn't overly sure if she heard him right. Did he just say...? "We're-uh-you know-?"

Bracken suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I just assumed-"

"No!" Kendra held up her hands, hoping she wasn't coming off weird. "It's fine! I thought so too but I wasn't..uh, sure?"

Bracken grinned, shoving a hand in his jean pocket. "Wanna make it official over a $10 sub?"

Kendra grinned, slipping her hand into his. She hadn't felt this comfortable since she cuddled with him on the _Lady Luck_. "I'd settle for the Dollar Menu at McDonald's."

"Good thing Seth got me a gift card. Let's just hope the little squirt didn't give me a used gift card otherwise I might have to take you up on that McDonald's suggestion."

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh. I hate this chapter. It comes out of nowhere and makes no connection to any of the previous chapters. Most of the time, everyone is out of character and the entire plot of this chapter is all over the place!<strong>

**It's just-horrible! I'm literally laughing at how terrible this is.**

**I would probably just scrap this, but I really want to get a new chapter out since its been awhile. I guess this could be a stand alone since in my head canon, Seth is in eighth grade and Kendra/Bracken are in tenth.**

**I guess some of this is salvageable, but idk. XD it's just bad. **

**Seriously, review to me everything wrong with it! (If you did like it, I'd really like to know why.)**

**Anywho, the next chapter is the one with Gavin and that will be the one where Brackendra becomes a thing. **

**Honestly, I came up with everything in this on the fly. **

**Please forgive this embarrassment. And I know I've mentioned this before, but I have a Beyonders one shot I would love for you guys to read and review on. **

**~PFG**


	14. Mission Mistletoe

**hi guys! Sorry it's been forever since an update...I wouldn't be surprised if most of you aren't even following this story any more. I took a break from fanfiction for the last few months mainly because I'm in my freshman year of high school and I was having a hard time adjusting and I really didn't have time or the energy to continue this.**

**However, I've recently started rereading Keys to the Demon Prison and have been getting stoked for the new spin off series of Fablehaven and my interest in this story blossomed all over again. I hope to do monthly updates .**

**Once again, I apologize for being MIA.**

**I got a request for a Christmas themed chapter back when it was...ya know, Christmas time and I never got around to it. But I am now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14:<strong>

**Christmas Eve**

The question really did puzzle him; what did Seth want for Christmas?

For the past month, he had been mobbed by family and friends over and over again about what he would want for Christmas and every time he responded with the same, overused answer: I don't know.

He'd assume that'd he'd end up getting the basics. Underwear and socks from Grandma and Grandpa Larson, a Subway gift card from Warren, a new belt for his sword from Grandma and Grandma Sorenson, a loaf of calico bread from his parents (which his mother insists she made herself), a day in Fairy Land with Bracken.

Maybe he'd get lucky and Vanessa would give him some kind of exotic animal, like a duck with a beaver tail. Oh wait a second...That was a platypus.

Then maybe some sort of chinchilla like creature with a turtle shell and poisonous darts for teeth. Yeah, that'd be cool.

He hoped Kendra would be more creative than last year when she had gotten him a glass unicorn horn (which he accidentally broke when opening it.)

Nevertheless, Seth hoped he'd at least be surprised by whatever attempts at gifts his friends gave him. He wasn't about to get dramatically excited over a stuffed panda just because a certain potion master had been stuck in China and had barely made it home on time for Christmas...yeah, never again.

Sitting up in bed, Seth peered out the window. The yard was covered in at least three feet of snow with trampled pathways leading in every direction. Despite the cold, the fairies continued to keep the garden in bloom, colorful flowers enhanced by ice crystals that were unable to kill the plant.

He spotted Vanessa and Warren walking together through the snow toward the woods, more or less in the direction of the naiad pond. Both were bundled in heavy winter clothes and Seth could see their breath as they spoke even from the attic window.

Flopping back onto his back, Seth faced a horrible problem that he'd been putting off for a month and was finally catching up to him. What was he gonna get Nyx for her first Christmas?

...

Kendra blew on her hot chocolate, fully aware that it was pointless. A plastic top set on the brim of the paper cup. All she managed to do was distort a small wave of steam that flowered up from the small opening in the lid.

Bracken sat across from her at the table; the grey beanie he was wearing made his silvery-blonde hair lighter than ever and made his usually light blue eyes a stormier shade of blue. He sipped his own hot chocolate without discomfort.

The two of them had been out at the mall doing some last minute Christmas shopping, hoping to find some good deals one day before the twenty-fifth. Instead, prices were higher than ever and after three hours of browsing, they had come up empty.

Currently, the overpriced hot chocolate at Starbucks was more appealingly priced than boots at the department store. So, there they sat in the coffee shop, staring out the window at the snow covered town.

Bracken coughed into his fist, breaking Kendra from her thoughts. She gave him her undivided attention. "Is that too hot?" He asked, giving a slight nod toward her cup.

Kendra stared down at her drink. "Yeah, a little bit."

"May I?" He asked.

"Sure." She pushed the cup across the table with her fingertips. He popped the lid off, then cupped his palm around the center circumference. A swirl of ice danced across the top of the drink, forming elaborate patterns. "Woah," Kendra said, her eyes brightening.

Bracken put the lid back into place. "Here. Try it now."

Kendra put the cup to her lips and gingerly took a sip. The drink tasted rich and creamy and not uncomfortably hot like before. "Perfection," she relayed with a grin. She hoped desperately she didn't have a mustache, swiping the back of her hand across her mouth.

Bracken flashed her a reassuring smile, as if reading her thoughts. "You look good in hot chocolate, Kendra."

Kendra fought down a blush she felt coming. Instead, she tried repositioning her earmuffs to take her mind off of how red she probably looked. "So," she started, setting her hazel eyes on his, "have you decided to tell me what you got me for Christmas yet?"

Front teeth resting on the brim of his coffee cup, Bracken cracked a teasing grin. "You're relentless, aren't you?"

Kendra shrugged it off, giving her best innocent look. He'd been hinting at what it might be for over a month and Kendra was finally getting giddily impatient. Another full day seemed way too long. If only she could just get him to slip up, then maybe she could do the inferring on her own.

Taking a final swig from his cup, Bracken shook his head. "You've waited this long, you can wait another twenty-four hours."

"That makes it sound like an even longer wait," Kendra mumbled under her breath. It was fun to imagine all the wonderful possibilities, but come on!

Bracken raised his eyebrows teasingly. "Two days, Kendra. That's not that bad."

Kendra cast her glare to her hands, then flashed her eyes back up to Bracken where they held each other's gaze for a few moments. Finally, Bracken chucked his empty cup into the nearest garbage, fixed his collar, and grabbed Kendra's hand.

"Come on," he said. "We're expected back in an hour and there's still something I want to show you."

...

Seth sat crisscrossed on the couch, palms supporting his head as he stared blankly at the golfing tournament his Grandpa Sorenson and Dale were watching. Judging that he was pretty sure golf was currently out of season, Seth guessed it was an old recording.

After an hour of brainstorming with no avail inevitably brought Seth down stairs to continue his train of thought. He'd plopped down on the couch with Dale to watch TV and stared at the screen for seemingly hours on end as if an idea would just jump into his brain.

It didn't help that the Christmas tree and all the decorations throughout the house distracted his train of thought as well.

A pat on his back made Seth jump and the fourteen year old instinctively coiled into a defensive crouch. He looked over to find Grandpa and Dale watching him, amusement in their gazes.

Seth eased back into a relaxed slouch; even a year and a half after Zyxx Seth was still wound up with slight unease. It was a habit that he feared he may never be able to break. Still, he found that his voice came out as smooth and nonchalant as ever. "Yeah?"

"You got that look of concentration," Dale commented. "What are you thinking about?"

Seth's lips pressed into a thin line. He wasn't sure he wanted to explain his dilemma to his grandpa and Dale about how he wasted almost thirty days in his hunt for a gift.

"Just Christmas," he replied slowly. It wasn't actually a lie since it was Christmas related.

Grandpa gave him a hard look. "Are you sure that's all?"

"Yessir," Seth answered quickly. He hurriedly stood up and exited the living room before he was put on an unfair trial. Without any real destination in mind, Seth found himself in the guestroom that Tanu was staying in.

The big Samoan was sorting through different vials with a variety of colors. When he noticed Seth in the doorway, he broke into a grin. "What's up, Seth?"

Seth ran his finger along the grooves in the door frame's molding, then flicked his eyes up toward his behemoth friend. "Nothing really. Just thinking."

"Woah, that's dangerous," Tanu teased. He carefully placed a pink vial into a wooden box and closed it. Producing a key, he locked it up and slid it under his nightstand. "What do you need help with?"

"What makes you think I need help?" Seth accused. "Can't I just come talk to my friend?"

Tanu released a hearty chuckle, patting a spot on the bed next to him. Seth joined him without protest. "Let's try this again," Tanu suggested, face still flush from laughing. "What's eating you kid?"

Sighing, Seth recounted his problem about Nyx to Tanu. When he was finished, Seth waited for an answer silently.

Tanu rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm. Quite a bind you've gotten yourself in, huh?"

"Tell me about it," Seth grumbled. He rested his cheeks on his fists, elbows on his knees.

"Tell me," Tanu mused, "do you like this girl?"

Seth shot up into a sitting position. "Woah. Woah. Dude, she's a unicorn princess and I'm a shadow charmer."

Tanu shrugged indifferent. "What's that got to do with anything?"

Rubbing his sweaty palms on his pants, Seth replied, "Light and darkness?"

"You're not evil."

"Of course I'm not."

"Then you're technically not darkness."

"Um.."

"You still didn't answer about whether you like her or not."

Seth's ears turned pink. "What's it to you anyway?"

Tanu raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, you came to me for help. It'd be easier to brainstorm gift ideas if I knew your feelings toward her."

Seth sighed again, running his hand through his choppy, dark hair. Maybe it was time that he was honest with himself. Did he have a crush on Nyx? Yes.

"Nope," he lied, putting on a convincing straight face. Just because he would be honest with himself didn't mean he had to be honest with anyone else. "She's just a really good friend."

"Uh huh," Tanu murmured. He still didn't look convinced.

Frowning, Seth stood up. "I don't need to stay here and convince you that I don't have a silly crush; because I don't!"

Tanu shrugged, turning back toward the wooden box of goodies he had stored earlier. "I believe you Seth; after all, why shouldn't I believe you?"

He knew what the older man was doing. Guilt tripping was not going to make Seth admit to his crush. "Thanks for the help. I think I know what I'm going to get her."

"And what's that?"

"It's a surprise." Turning, Seth hurried out of the room, fully aware that he still had no idea what he was going to do.

...

When they had been window shopping at the mall, Kendra had been seriously regretting that she had brought her earmuffs. But now that Bracken was leading her through ankle high snow drifts behind a corner store she was grateful to have something to protect her ears from the wind.

Bracken's grip on Kendra's hand tightened for a moment, making Kendra's stomach flutter. Then he glanced back at her, all but his eyes hidden by a sliver scarf. "How you doing back there?"

Kendra inhaled steadily. Her sinuses were instantly overwhelmed by a blast of cold air. "Im holding up." He smiled from behind his scarf. "You kinda look like a ninja."

Bracken laughed, the puff of his breath crystallizing once it hit the frigid air. His hand tightened around Kendra's hand again. "We're here."

Straightening up, Kendra eagerly glanced around expecting to see something amazing. She was mildly disappointed when all she saw was a pond frozen over in a small clearing surrounded by dreary looking willow trees. Plus she was feeling that breeze, chilling her to the bone. Hardly romantic.

Bracken gave her a cheeky side glance. "Not what you were expecting?"

"Uh," Kendra murmured. She gave the area another quick scan to make sure she wasn't missing something obvious, then turned to face Bracken. "Not really."

Grinning, Bracken's lips moved in a whisper. Even though she couldn't hear his words, Kendra was certain that he had spoken in a fairy tongue. A second later, fairies the colours of white and silver darted back and forth across the clearing. Snow drifts swirled in beautiful waves around them. Fairies skated across the pond, momentarily unfreezing the water where their feet touched the surface.

Kendra couldn't withhold a gasp. "It's beautiful."

Bracken shrugged. "I hoped you'd like it."

Kendra leaned her head on Bracken's shoulder. Bracken slung his arm around her waist. "I really do," Kendra said, smiling into his arm. A sudden tension in Bracken's shoulder startled her, and Kendra glanced up at him. "What's wrong?"

Bracken's muscles relaxed and when he looked down at Kendra, he had a big grin on his face. "Seth just spoke with me telepathically; we need to get home and help him with idea for Nyx."

...

Seth rolled over onto his stomach. Three consecutive hours of listening to the Christmas Yule Log and he could only take so much. If he had to hear Deck the Halls one more time, he was going to do something drastic.

Christmas Eve had finally kicked off when the sun went down and everyone started gathering on the main floor. Delicious smells wafted from the kitchen where Grandma Sorenson and Grandma Larson had been cooking and Marla's baked treats were eyeballed by anyone who set foot in the room.

"Someone antsy?" Warren asked, taking a seat at the end of the couch that Seth was sprawled out on. He looked goofy in a Santa hat and a red sweater that had a reindeer stitched on the front.

"Why do you say that?" Seth chose his words carefully.

Warren shrugged, the ghost of a grin forming. "I'm sure it was nothing, but I had been talking with Tanu and so..."

Seth groaned. "Ay caramba."

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish," Bracken joked. He sat opposite of them in Grandpa Sorenson's recliner and was also rocking a hideous sweater.

Seth scrunched up his nose. "Shut up, Bracken." Bracken and Warren shared knowing smirks.

Stretching back, Warren slapped his palm against his stomach. "Is anyone else getting anxious for some of that food? I've been tormented by the smell all day."

"Yeah, it does smell pretty good," Bracken agreed heartily. "I'm sure Ruth, Gloria, and Marla did a marvelous job on the preparations and arrangements."

Seth raised his eyebrows. He found it amusing when Bracken would unknowingly slip into a more princely mannerism.

Out in the hallway, a door opened and a blast of cool air erupted in the room, forcing Seth to burrow his legs further under a blanket. Feet stomped through the door accompanied by a collection of voices. Bracken perked up immediately.

"What do you know," he mused. "Rhoswen managed to get them down here in time for dinner after all."

Seth felt like the air had been knocked out of him. "Uh, Nerida, Odette, Rhoswen, and...Nyx are here now?"

"Yes," Bracken affirmed with a side glance. "You sure you wanna go through with this?"

Loosening his grip on the arm of the couch, Seth nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm ready."

Warren raised his eyebrows. "Ooh. You boys were planning something?"

"Why don't you talk to Tanu about it." Seth quipped.

"Hey," Warren said, "I was victim to curiosity. And you of all people can't talk concerning curiosity."

"Touche," Seth conceded.

Rhoswen and Nyx glided through the door into the living room, both of which were looking stylish in red and white striped Christmas sweaters. Rhoswen had her orange hair curled up and pinned with a tiara that appeared to made of snow that couldn't melt. Nyx had decided to let her hair return to its natural black color opposed to pink.

Seth's heart skipper a beat when Bracken stood up. "Hey!" Bracken hugged each of his sisters in turn.

Rhoswen poked at his chest. "I see you participated in the ugly Christmas sweater thing as well."

"I was about to say the same thing about you two," he replied pointedly. "Ro, you remember Warren?

Rhoswen waved. "Yes, of course. And I know Seth."

"Hey, Ro," Seth grinned nervously.

"Princess," Warren acknowledged politely.

Bracken glanced at Nyx. "You already know everyone here."

Nyx giggled. "Yeah that's a good point." She winked at Seth. "Hey, Seth."

"Hi Nyxie." Seth replied. He was unsure of how to proceed when, perfectly timed, Kendra poked her head around the corner.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said, forcing an apologetic grimace-it was hard not to smile at Seth so she tried to avoid eye contact. "Bracken? Could you, Ro, and Warren help us out in the kitchen really quick?"

Warren, who was not a part of Mission Mistletoe, looked about ready to protest but Bracken interjected before a complaint could have been voiced. "Of course! Let's go then." He gave Warren's knee a good natured slap, a pleading look with his eyes, then led his sister and Warren out of the room.

"Huh," Nyx mumbled as she plopped down on the couch beside Seth. "I wonder why they didn't ask for our help too."

Seth shrugged, secretly relieved that she hadn't noticed how stiff his body had gone when she sat beside him. "I really wouldn't question it otherwise karma might make them come back and make us help them."

Nyx giggled lightly. "Even on Christmas you're lazy."

Seth shrugged again, surprised to find himself relaxing the tiniest bit. "What would be a better time to be lazy?"

Nyz gave a gentle tap between Seth's eyebrows with her forefinger. "You tell me, wise guy. This is my first Christmas."

And the butterflies were back; she had just left an easy transition for Mission Mistletoe to be put into action. After slaying demons, stealing a unicorn horn, becoming a shadow charmer, and a bunch of other stuff Seth had no excuse to be scared.

"On that note, do you want your first Christmas gift?" Seth asked, putting on a straight face before quickly adding, "Well it's not an actual materialistic gift, but ya know.."

Nyx's eyes grew in excitement. "Of course! I've been waiting only for forever!"

Seth's jaw tightened in anxiety, but he forced himself to loosen up. "Okay. Stand up and give me your hand."

Nyx did as she was told, a goofy yet excited smile etched on her face.

"Close your eyes," Seth said.

She closed eyes. "Don't run me into a wall."

"Never," Seth promised. Leading her a bit at a time, he helped guide her until they were both standing directly under the mistletoe. When they stopped, he did a quick sweep to make sure Kendra and Bracken had kept their promise about keeping everyone out of the living room. True to their word, no one except Seth and Ny were present.

Ooh," Nyx murmured gently. "We stopped walking? Should I be nervous?"

Seth responded by planting a kiss on Nyx's cheek before he could chicken out of Mission Mistletoe.

Nyx's eyes fluttered open in surprise, her hand hovering over the spot where Seth's lips had touched her. A blush of crimson spread across her nose and colored all the skin from her eyes and under. "Seth?"

Seth tried hard to ignore his burning cheeks. "I figured that you're first Christmas present should be one of the popular earth traditions that we celebrate at Christmas since I'm such a nice guy."

"I hope it isn't a seasonal tradition," Nyx grinned. "Because I don't think I can wait another year for that."

Seth didn't care about his stupid grin.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry the ending was rushed-the first draft deleted and I just wanted to wrap it up fast so I could be done with it. I love Seth and nyx, maybe we'll have some of their pranks in the future. More brackendra as well<strong>

**I got an idea for another social media chapter, but I'm not going to start writing it until I know ppl are still interested in this story.**

**-pinkfangurl-**


	15. Back in the Swing of Thing

**Chapter 15: Back in the Swing of Things**

Kendra fastened the bath-towel around her head, taking care to keep her blonde hair tucked up and off of her neck and out of her eyes. After a long game of tennis with the satyrs and Warren with Seth as the line spector, Kendra felt like her arms were going to detach from her body all together.

Fablehaven had been uncharacteristically quiet over the last few days, but there really wasn't anything she could do about it. Her grandma and grandpa Sorenson along with her parents had to make the long drive down to North Carolina for a distant cousin's wedding. Grandma and Grandpa Larson were visiting old friends on a preserve in Switzerland. Tanu and Vanessa were called off on a Knights of the Dawn mission that dealt with the possibility of portals in Arches National Park.

Even Bracken and his sisters hadn't been around in a while. Only Warren and Dale had been left to 'babysit' as Seth liked to call it. Kendra didn't mind; it had been far too long since the last time she was able to enjoy the house to herself.

She was debating on whether she wanted to watch _Psych _or the _100 _when the light 'ping' noise alerted her that she had received a message on Facebook. Minimizing her Netflix screen, she pulled up the blue homepage on the spare tab.

Seth had posted a video showing a slow-mo version of an intense part of the game with the satyrs earlier in the day with dramatic classical music in the background. Kendra recognized it as the segment of the game where Newel spiked it hard but Warren dove at just the right angle to get it back over the fence. Kendra had in turn sprung forward to vault the ball back over the net. Doren made a wild swing for the ball, missed, then stumbled over his goat hooves and hit the ground. In the background, Seth's laugh was distorted by the slow-motion filter so that it was low in pitch and slow.

The video made her giggle and Kendra had to admit that her brother's editing skills were vastly improving ever since he made his YouTube channel alongside Warren and Bracken. Kendra had not yet personally seen one of their videos, but she knew they were mostly spoofs of survivorman shows.

She clicked "like" on her screen.

_**(Newel da Satyr, Doren da Satyr, Warren Burgess, Seth Sorenson, Kendra Sorenson, and two others like this)**_

**Way to be dramatic Seth ;) **Warren's comment popped up. Kendra couldn't help but silently agree.

**what can I say? **Seth posted shortly thereafter. **I'm an artist who must share his divine work**

Kendra snorted but liked his comment regardless. Ever since he started faking an Australian accent to imitate Bear Grylls, he seemed to have gotten it into his head that he could rival Leonardo DiCaprio for an Oscar.

The thought made her giggle. **Gold star, seth **she typed and hit enter.

**i can't tell if there's sarcasm in that statement or if your being genuine **Seth's comment popped up a second later.

Kendra rolled her eyes. It was just like her brother to not use incorrect grammar. **You're** **she corrected with a smug grin.

**Tomato, tah-mah-toe **Seth responded instantly.

**It's the same word, Seth **Warren commented. Kendra nodded in agreement. At least Warren knew what was up.

**i just wanted to make sure everyone knew the difference in pronunciation. **Kendra could imagine Seth shrugging as she read his response.

Logging off of the computer, she rolled over until she was flat-footed on the floor. On her way down the stairs, she disposed of her dirty towel in the hamper and proceeded down the staircase. Now that she had her license, she figured that she'd see if any of the guys would want to run into town to grab some takeout.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she wasn't overly surprised to find Warren and Seth sitting with their feet up on the coffee table in the living room, eyes glued to their individual devices. Not even the TV was on; just two sweaty dudes sitting in complete silence whilst they checked their social networking.

"You guys hungry?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"If you're cooking," Seth said bluntly without looking up.

"Seth," Warren scolded half-heartedly. His eyes flicked up to Kendra. "What are you making, Kendra?"

"I thought we could eat out since it's only the four of us."

Warren grinned. "Trying to get the most use out of that new license, huh?"

"Well, I don't get to use it that often," Kendra replied, running a hand through her hair. "Seth, are you interested in going?"

Seth glanced up at his sister, then back down at his tablet, then back to Kendra. "Can't we order a pizza?"

"He might have a little problem getting past the distractor spell, don't you think?" Warren smirked as Seth rolled his eyes.

"Okay fine." Seth stood up. "Let me hit the shower real quick and then we can go. Cool?"

Kendra smiled. "Perfect."

Warren stood up as Seth dashed up the stairs two at a time. He arched his back, groaning as he stretched, then righted himself. "Yeah, I had better go wash up too. I'll see if Dale is up for it too while I'm at it."

Half an hour later, Kendra sat in the front seat of Warren's Jeep, Warren in the front seat with Seth in the back. Dale had opted to remain at the preserve and eat leftovers from the night before, but Warren had promised to bring him back a burger. The entire ride into town, Seth complained about being forced in the backseat.

"Why can't I sit shotgun," Seth demanded.

"My Jeep," Warren said flatly.

"I have my permit," Seth said, "why does Kendra get to drive?"

"Are you offering to pay for the meal tonight then?"

Kendra grinned when Seth kept his mouth shut.

When they got to the restaurant, a pretty blonde about nineteen escorted them to a table. Kendra took notice of the way the waitress watched Warren intently, but either he didn't notice or he didn't care because he ignored her.

"She was pretty friendly," Kendra commented when the blonde was out of earshot.

"I noticed," Warren nudged Seth, "I think she's in too you."

Kendra scrunched her eyebrows, but nodded in understanding when Warren winked at her. It made more sense that he was just riling Seth. It was working because Seth's cheeks were red as he shook his head.

"Warren," she chided with a knowing smile. Seth glared at her. "We both know that Seth has a soft spot for someone else."

Warren's cheeky smile widened. "Oh yeah. She's a gem, isn't she?"

"Cut it out," Seth grunted. His teeth were clenched and his face was redder than Kendra had seen it in recent days.

"Oh, look at him." Kendra laced her fingers under her chin. "Young love isn't anything to be embarassed about, Seth."

"I could say the same for you and Bracken," he whipped back.

Kendra kept her fixated grin, as did Warren. Unbeknowest to Seth, she wasn't overly embarassed of her relationship with Bracken; at least not in front of Warren. After the whole, Warren and Vanessa fiasco, things were pretty understanding between the two of them. If Bracken had been present, then Kendra would have gone pink in the cheeks.

"But we're talking about you." Seth seemed surprised when Kendra didn't shy away. "We're talking about you and Nyx."

"That's it." Seth slapped his palms on the table noisily as he stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom." He started grumbling as he walked off toward the back of the restaurant.

"We really did it this time," Kendra managed after she and Warren shared a bout of giggles.

"He'll be back," Warren assured her. "The foods gonna be here any minute now."

...

**here's the deal: I would love to continue writing this story, but i have no ideas. That's why this chapter is horrible. If you guys would like more chapters, please send me some ideas. **


End file.
